Más que amistad
by Alas NegrasVet
Summary: Rainbow Dash necesita disculparse con Fluttershy y ha organizado una gran cena para las dos solas. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que Fluttershy está locamente enamorada de ella y que esta noche se iniciarán una serie de sucesos que cambiarán la vida de dos ponis para siempre. ¿O quizás tres?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Entre los pocos ponis que habían visitado alguna vez la casa de Fluttershy, todos coincidían en que era un lugar ruidoso, incómodo, siempre lleno de animales que correteaban de un lado a otro mientras su cuidadora procuraba atenderlos sin descuidar a ninguno. A nadie sorprendía ya que el ruido fuese continuo, incluso por las noches.

Pero hoy el origen del revuelo era totalmente diferente. Un poni que mirase por la ventana se habría quedado sorprendido al ver como la normalmente tranquila pegaso no paraba de dar vueltas. Abría un cajón para sacar un vestido, lo miraba dubitativa y lo volvía a guardar. Se ponía frente al espejo, ensayaba distintos peinados y finalmente dejaba su melena igual. Sacaba los paquetes de comida de su cesta de mimbre, los contaba y los volvía a guardar.

Lo preocupante es que repetía todo esto cada cinco minutos.

—Oh, Angel, ella estará aquí en cualquier momento, ¿qué tal estoy?

El conejito pateó el suelo con un enfado evidente. Nunca le había gustado que ella lo dejase solo en la casa para irse a cualquier parte, pero es que esta noche ni siquiera le había preparado la cena. ¡Esperaba que se la preparase él solo! ¡Era totalmente injusto!

—Sí, ya lo se, es solo una cena entre amigas —dijo Fluttershy, malinterpretando el gesto—. Pero no hemos vuelto a quedar una noche a solas desde que dejamos de ser potras. Si se diese cuenta de que yo... —solo de pensarlo sintió tal vergüenza que se lanzó en el sofá y enterró la cabeza entre los cojines, sintiendo su cara arder.

Angel no dudó en actuar y le pateó la cabeza suavemente, pero con insistencia. Sabía que si la dejaba así tardaría horas en calmarse. Mejor que fuese a la cena, con un poco de suerte terminaría rápido y en cuanto volviera él podría disfrutar de una excelente ensalada de moras. A base de insistir los golpes tuvieron el efecto deseado; Fluttershy levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando calmarse.

¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?

En realidad era una pregunta retórica, pues conocía muy bien la respuesta. Todo había empezado a raíz de lo ocurrido en la Feria de Intercambios. A pesar de su fachada alegre, Fluttershy sabía que Rainbow no había superado lo ocurrido, pero ni sus mejores intentos de animarla consiguieron que se sintiese menos culpable. Realmente parecía sentirse muy mal por haberla vendido —usando sus propias palabras— a cambio de ese libro viejo de Daring Do. Era cierto que se había sentido muy dolida por los actos de Rainbow, pero ella se había disculpado en público y le había conseguido el silbato que quería, eso era más que suficiente. Ya de vuelta en Ponyville, Fluttershy pensaba que pronto se perdonaría a si misma y volvería ser la de siempre.

Se equivocaba.

Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba haciendo cuando Rainbow le propuso aquel plan. De ese momento solo recordaba como su corazón se paró al mirar directamente sus brillante ojos rojos y escuchar su insistente súplica. No debes, no debes, susurraba su sentido común, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Dash y al final dijo que sí. No podía resistirse, cuando ella le pedía algo de esa manera era incapaz de negarse. La amaba demasiado.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al recordar el primer día que se conocieron, en aquel incidente en el Campamento de Jóvenes Voladores. Rainbow fue la única que se había enfrentado a los demás, defendiéndola, la única a la que parecía no importarle que no fuese buena voladora. Pero las cosas no quedaron ahí, pues la carrera que había iniciado para protegerla solo fue el inicio de su amistad. Desde ese día Rainbow había cuidado de ella, animándola cuando estaba triste y sin juzgarla por sus limitaciones como hacían los demás pegasos. A veces se despertaba con miedo de que su única amiga solo fuese una ilusión. Rainbow era admirada por todos y la ambición de muchos potros era ser como ella. ¿Como alguien tan genial iba a querer ser amiga de alguien tan... vulgar?

Pero gracias a la constancia de Rainbow ese miedo fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, remplazado por un vínculo que se hacía más fuerte a cada día que ellas pasaban juntas. Sus padres comparaban lo gracioso que era que dos potras tan diferentes pudieran ser tan buenas amigas y era cierto que las dos no podían estar más unidas que si hubieran sido hermanas. Siempre encontraban algo que poder hacer juntas, por mucho que sus gustos fueran diferentes.

El tiempo pasó y las dos se convirtieron en dos jóvenes yeguas. Fue entonces cuando Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Dash se habían ido transformando lentamente en algo más que amistad. No podía precisar un momento exacto, pero se daba cuenta de que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaban juntas y como simplemente pensar en ella conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Era raro y le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero el príncipe azul con el que soñaba desde pequeña dejó de ser un apuesto semental y fue reemplazado por la imagen de su mejor amiga.

Había tratado de decírselo varias veces, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Y al parecer tenía razón, porque poco después Rainbow empezó a interesarse por los potros de su clase y finalmente empezó a salir con uno de ellos. Cada vez que los veía juntos tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar y uno aún mayor para que nadie —y menos Rainbow— se diese cuenta de lo que le pasaba. En aquellos días solo su madre conseguía animarla y era gracias a sus dulces palabras que podía volver al colegio al día siguiente y soportar aquellos momentos.

Aquel potro fue el primero de varios noviazgos. Rainbow Dash era a fin de cuentas una yegua popular, podía tener a cualquier potro que quisiera y realmente eran muy pocos los que no estaban interesados en salir con ella. Pero ninguno de ellos le duraba demasiado y eso animaba a Fluttershy enormemente. Con cada ruptura se permitía soñar que Rainbow solo estaba probando con ellos, pero que finalmente se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos gustos y que finalmente acabarían las dos juntas, felices.

Y entonces vino la muerte de su madre y no mucho después tuvo que irse de Cloudsdale. Antes ya era difícil estar con Rainbow sabiendo que compartían sentimientos diferentes, pero en su nueva situación este dolor se juntaba con los demás y se volvía sencillamente insoportable. No podía dormir, a duras penas podía comer y pasaba horas languideciendo en su cama, empapando las sábanas con sus lágrimas. Pero el carácter firme de su tía y su insistencia la obligaban a no rendirse, con lo que poco a poco Fluttershy se fue recuperando. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió que sus recuerdos de Cloudsdale, incluyendo a Rainbow, quedasen en un segundo plano mientras se esforzaba con sus estudios y establecía una nueva vida en Phillydelphia con su tía Paint. Al momento de su graduación pensaba solo en su futuro y los recuerdos del pasado rara vez la asaltaban.

Pero no se imaginaba que el destino estaba a punto de hacer una jugada inesperada.

Aquel trabajo en Ponyville era perfecto para ella. Un pueblo tranquilo, con pocos ponis a los que tuviera que conocer y muchos animales para cuidar, además de un sueldo bastante aceptable. Pero jamás de los jamases habría imaginado que Rainbow Dash estaría allí. Fue justo el primer día de su llegada cuando se topó con ella, recostada encima de una nube, disfrutando de un maravilloso día soleado. Los años la habían hecho mucho más atractiva e impresionante, si es que eso era posible. No estaba segura de como se percató de su presencia, pero de repente se encontró envuelta en sus alas con la más cálida de las bienvenidas y una sonrisa tan amplia que uno no podía hacer menos que imitarla. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si ayer mismo se hubieran visto.

Ese día disfrutó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ambas estaban completamente entusiasmadas y pasaron el resto del día poniéndose al corriente y recordando los momentos que vivieron cuando eran unas potras. Se sorprendió mucho al saber que Rainbow estaba trabajando en el equipo meteorológico de la zona, ya que ella nunca había mostrado el menor interés por el tema, pero tras su explicación —era un trabajo sencillo y le dejaba mucho tiempo para mejorar sus trucos aéreos— le pareció totalmente lógico.

Cuando finalmente se despidieron, Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento que ya casi creía haber enterrado estaba más vivo que nunca. Pero esta vez no traía dolor consigo, sino aceptación. No le importaba si Rainbow nunca la correspondía, si nunca encontraba a otro poni especial, todo lo que deseaba era estar al lado de quien verdaderamente ocupaba su corazón. Incluso aunque solo fuera como amigas.

"TOC TOC TOC"

Aquellos golpes en la puerta sacaron bruscamente a Fluttershy de sus recuerdos. Esta noche solo esperaba una visita, de modo que solo podía ser un poni, bueno, más bien una poni. Por un segundo sus nervios volvieron a aflorar, pero esta vez se forzó a mantenerse tranquila. No podía actuar como una potra. Había estado con Rainbow miles de veces, podía hacer esto, podía cenar con ella a solas.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

 _Hace diez minutos_

"TOC TOC TOC"

Justo a tiempo, pensó Twilight mientras terminaba de sellar la carta que acababa de escribir para la Princesa Celestia. En ella detallaba el lamentable estado en que se encontraba la biblioteca del Castillo de las Dos hermanas y una sugerencia urgente para organizar su traslado a un sitio mejor. Como la primera vez que lo vio, aún no podía creer que su mentora hubiese dejado miles de libros abandonados en esas ruinas, sin ningún tipo de protección. ¿En que estaba pensando para permitir algo como eso? No había sido una prioridad con todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora que las coas estaban más o menos tranquilas sentía que como Princesa debía hacer algo, algo importante y de ayuda para los ponis de Equestria. Y este era un objetivo perfecto.

Sonrió al oír una segunda tanda de golpes en la puerta, esta vez algo más impacientes. Apresurándose un poco, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta con su magia, antes incluso de pisar la planta baja, permitiendo que la poni azul que esperaba fuera entrase como una exhalación.

—¡Ya era hora! —la impaciencia de Rainbow Dash era evidente—. ¿Donde está Spike?

—Le di la noche libre, estos últimos días ha trabajado muy duro y creí que se merecía un descanso. Tranquila —añadió al ver la alarma en los ojos de de Rainbow—, dejó todo listo antes de marcharse. Espera un momento —fue hasta la cocina y regresó con una cesta bastante amplia sobre su lomo—. No se lo digas, pero creo que esta vez se ha superado a sí mismo.

Rainbow se acercó mostrando cierta incredulidad y abrió la cesta para olfatear el contenido, queriendo averiguar si lo que Twilight decía era cierto. Solo con olerlo un par de veces fue suficiente para que el estomago de Dash cobrase vida y emitiese un sonoro rugido.

—Genial —dijo Rainbow, tratando de resistir la tentación de probar un bocado—. ¿Estás segura de que a Fluttershy le gustan estas comidas raras? Nunca había oído hablar de la paela.

—Se dice paella —corrigió rápidamente Twilight—. Y sí, estoy cien por cien segura de que le gustará, te lo he repetido mil veces, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa.

—¿Yo, nerviosa? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Esa misma pregunta llevaba en la mente de Twilight desde que Rainbow le había pedido ayuda para organizar una velada perfecta. Un ligero nerviosismo habría sido comprensible; a fin de cuentas las cenas y los preparativos no eran el punto fuerte de Rainbow, pero tampoco andaba muy desencaminada, nada que pudiera justificar el nerviosismo extremo que tenía desde hace días. Al principio tenía ciertas dudas, pero estaba empezando a creer que aquella cena para hacer las paces con Fluttershy escondía algo más.

—Nada, olvídalo.— respondió Twilight, guardándose sus ideas para si misma.

—Bien, me marcho, no quiero que Fluttershy tenga que esperar.

—¿Rainbow Dash siendo puntual? —señaló Twilight, arqueando una ceja—. Si no te conociera diría que te estás tomando esto como una cita.

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Dash se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza—. No digas tonterías, esto solo es para disculparme, una pequeña fiesta con una amiga, nada de estúpidas citas.

—¿ALGUIEN DIJO FIESTA?

Aquel chorro de voz las sorprendió, pero no fue nada comparado con el brinco que dieron la poni mas alocada de todo Ponyville salió de uno de los estantes, hizo un doble mortal y terminó su exhibición lanzando una lluvia de confeti que cubrió toda la habitación como una lluvia multicolor. Twilight fue la primera en reaccionar y se acercó hacia ella mientras intentaba quitarse los pedacitos de papel enganchados en su pelo.

—¡Pinkie! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—¡Preparar una fiesta! —esta empezó a dar botes alrededor de sus amigas mientras daba una explicación casi ininteligible—. Estaba delante de la casa de Zecora porque se me ocurrió que podíamos invitarla a nuestra próxima fiesta porque nunca lo hemos hecho porque ella también es nuestra amiga y porque no tuvo fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville y entonces te escuche hablar a Rainbow sobre una fiesta y tuve que venir. ¿Qué celebramos?

A toda velocidad Twilight intervino, temiendo que si la dejaba recuperar el aliento su casa se convertiría en el escenario de una fiesta no deseada —¡otra vez!— sin que ella tuviese tiempo de objetar.

—¡Pinkie, no va a haber ninguna fiesta! —eso bastó para detener a Pinkie, cuyo rostro mostraba ahora un tremenda desilusión. Twilight gimió, intentando no hacer caso a esos ojitos de cachorro que no dejaban de suplicar—. Rainbow solo hablaba de la cena que ha preparado con Fluttershy esta noche.

—¡Ohhhhh! —la pena de Pinkie se desvaneció como por arte de magia y al instante siguiente estaba al lado de Rainbow clavando su hocico en el suyo—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Una cena las dos solas? ¿Como una cita? ¡Es fabuloso!

—¡No es una cita! —protestó Rainbow, apartándose un poco y frotándose el hocico. Sus ojos se clavaron en Twilight, la responsable de aquella confusión—. ¿Era necesario que se lo dijeras?

—No sabía que fuera un secreto, después de todo solo es una cena entre amigas, ¿no?

—Exacto, solo una cita... ¡una cena, una cena, eso es lo que quise decir! ¡Oh, vamos! —su queja no surtió el menor efecto, pues Pinkie ya no la estaba escuchando. Más excitada que antes empezó a elaborar la letra de una sencilla canción sobre las dos, haciendo que las mejillas de Rainbow enrojecieran y que Twilight empezara a reírse sin control ante lo ridículo de la situación.

Incapaz de lidiar con aquello Rainbow soltó un gruñido de exasperación y trató de salir de allí, pero antes de que pudiera agarrar la cesta Pinkie se puso delante de ella, deteniéndola en seco.

—¡Espera! No puedes irte sin llevarte esto. —fue a la cocina de Twilight y tras una serie de estruendos que hicieron temer por la integridad de la vajilla, volvió con un tocadiscos en sus cascos—. Tengo tocadiscos escondidos por todo Ponyville, por si hubiese escasez. ¡Con esto tu cita será un éxito!

—¡Por última vez, no es una cita! ¡Adiós!— y con estas últimas palabras salió volando a toda velocidad, agarrando cesta y tocadiscos, aunque no tuviese intenciones de usar este último. Determinada a no perder más el tiempo, emprendió el rumbo a casa de Fluttershy, no sin antes poder oír como el viento le traía las últimas palabras de Pinkie Pie.

"¡Buena suerte!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

 _De vuelta a la cabaña de Fluttershy_

Para Fluttershy el tiempo pareció congelarse un segundo, como siempre ocurría cuando Rainbow Dash aparecía ante ella. Y como siempre, no puedo dejar de notar lo perfecta que era. Sí, a simple vista podía parecer desaliñada e incluso un poco marimacho con ese corte de pelo, pero por Celestia, ella tenía algo especial. No necesitaba adornos ni maquillaje como otras yeguas, ella brillaba con luz propia sin esforzarse. Incómoda, trató de apartar esas ideas. _Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo._ Se esforzó por sonreír mientras intentaba que las patas no le temblaran.

—¿Ya estás lista Fluttershy? Sé que tenía que haber llegado antes, pero me entretuvieron —dijo Rainbow mirando de reojo hacia atrás, haciendo un mohín.

—No... no importa, solo tengo que recoger algo... ahora vuelvo.

Sin querer hacer esperar a Rainbow regresó a la cocina, tomó la cesta que había preparado y respiró hondo un par de veces. Había creído que estaba preparada, pero tener cara a cara a Rainbow la desarmaba. Se mordió un labio mientras miraba nerviosamente hacia la puerta. Su amiga estaba esperando, no podía comportarse como una potra. _Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo._ Con esas palabras en mente caminó hacia hacia Rainbow, intentando no mirarla demasiado a los ojos.

—Lista.

Los ojos de Rainbow se iluminaron con apetito al ver a Fluttershy con su propia comida.

—Perfecto, me muero de hambre. ¡Sígueme!

Ambas emprendieron el vuelo aprovechando una corriente de aire ascendente y se colocaron una al lado de la otra. Fluttershy se preguntó a donde la llevaría Rainbow. Por un momento se imaginó sentada contemplando un combate de boxeo o comiendo en una abarrotada hamburguesería, opciones mas que razonables para cualquiera que conociera mínimamente a Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy desechó esas ideas con una leve sonrisa. Era imposible que Rainbow tuviera algo como eso en mente, por lo menos esta noche. Su amiga podía ser desconsiderada a veces, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Dejando que Rainbow tomase el mando, siguió sus movimientos mientras cruzaban el cielo nocturno. No pudo dejar de notar que la noche preparada por la Princesa Luna era perfecta, ni demasiado fría ni demasiado cálida, con una luna llena que iluminaba los alrededores casi como si fuera de día. Distraída mirando hacia arriba, Fluttershy se sorprendió cuando abandonaron los límites de Ponyville y se dirigieron hacia el oeste, una zona que ella jamás había explorado. Por un instante sintió una punzada de temor al imaginar los peligros que podía encontrar allí, pero bastó conque su mirada se encontrase con la de Rainbow para calmarse por completo. Dash podía ser muy temeraria, pero jamás la llevaría a un sitio realmente peligroso.

Unos minutos después descendieron con suavidad en las orillas de una laguna rodeada de árboles de extraño aspecto, muy nudosos, con corteza blanca y hojas que caían en cascada como las de un sauce llorón. No era un lugar demasiado amplio, a decir verdad era bastante reducido, pero llamó inmediatamente la atención de Fluttershy. Un sitio pequeño que bañado por la luz de la luna se antojaba acogedor, tranquilo, aislado del mundo exterior. Un sitio donde poder relajarse y ser uno mismo, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Otros ponis serían incapaces de entenderlo, pero Fluttershy no podía haber soñado un sitio mejor para una cena.

—Rainbow, esto es...quiero decir, este sitio es precioso. ¿Como lo encontraste?

—Twilight me lo dijo. Ella acababa de conseguir sus alas, intentó un viaje algo mas largo y se estrello aquí —sonrió satisfecha de si misma al fijarse en la alegría de Fluttershy—. Estaba segura de que te gustaría.

—Me encanta. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado, de verdad, ya te disculpaste...

—¡Claro que sí! Ninguna de nuestras amigas me habría perdonado con tanta facilidad como tú lo hiciste. No hay un poni que se merezca esto mas que tú.

Ante esta afirmación Fluttershy enrojeció totalmente y escondió la cara tras su melena. Pocas veces un poni le dedicaba algún cumplido y en realidad ella tampoco los esperaba. No tenía nada que la hiciese ser especial, era una poni de lo mas normal, más mediocre que otra cosa. Por mucho que sus amigas insistieran en lo contrario, a veces pensaba que sus palabras no eran más que un intento por hacerla sentir bien. Pero un halago de Rainbow era una cosa totalmente distinta; tenía que ser algo muy impresionante para que su cabezota lo admitiera. Y por eso una sola palabra amable que ella dijera valía mil veces más que la de otros ponis.

Entonces las tripas de Dash emitieron un sonoro rugido. Ahora era el turno de Rainbow de avergonzarse mientras Fluttershy se reía muy tenuemente. La tensión que había ido acumulando estos días últimos días y que había llegado a su punto álgido esta noche se disipó casi por completo. Todavía quedaban algunos vestigios, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Era solo Dash, su mejor amiga, con el mismo apetito insaciable que la hacía reír cuando eran potras.

—Sí, será mejor que empecemos a comer —se apresuró a decir Rainbow, intentando desviar la atención—. ¿Qué has traído?

—Esto... un poco de ensalada y unas hamburguesas de heno. ¿Y tú?

—Lo sabrás en un momento, solo deja que lo prepare todo. No puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga se siente sobre tierra, ¿no crees? —respondió Rainbow al tiempo que empezó a trabajar con la velocidad que la caracterizaba.

Rainbow había llevado un par de cosas antes y solo necesitó un instante para dejarlo todo preparado. No era nada del otro mundo, solo un pequeño picnic nocturno con algunas velas a modo de iluminación extra. Pequeño e íntimo, como a Fluttershy le gustaba. Con todo listo, le hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento mientras ella abría su cesta y empezaba a servir la comida.

Para Fluttershy aquello significaba otra sorpresa. ¿Paella? ¿Desde cuando conocía Dash ese tipo de comida? Le dio un pequeño bocado a su ración y los ojos se le abrieron. Ella siempre había sido buena cocinera, pero vivir sola y tener que cuidar de un montón de animales poco a poco la había motivado a aprender más y estaba muy orgullosa sobre sus conocimientos culinarios. Pero el plato que tenía delante superaba sus expectativas, más sabiendo que era de Rainbow. Todo estaba en la proporción correcta, formando una armonía de sabores.

—¿Has hecho tú esto? —preguntó, realmente impresionada.

Rainbow Dash levantó la mirada; ya estaba comenzando su segundo plato de comida, comiendo como si una manada de dragones quisiera robársela. Solo haciendo un esfuerzo consiguió tragar una parte y respondió a Fluttershy con toda la elegancia que pudo mientras sus mejillas parecían a punto de estallar.

—Si lo hubiera hecho yo mi casa estaría en llamas, ya sabes que la cocina y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. —respondió con un gesto desdeñoso.— Todo esto es obra de Spike. Ese pequeño enano codicioso me cobró dos rubíes por todo esto, ¿te lo puedes creer? —sus alas se agitaron con indignación, haciendo sonreír a Fluttershy. —¿Quieres un poco de vino?

—Ummm, vale.

La única bebida alcohólica que bebía con cierta regularidad era la sidra de la familia Apple y esta solo en pequeñas cantidades, pero tras las últimas palabras de Dash estaba más que dispuesta a beber un trago o dos. Los nervios habían regresado con mayor intensidad y no por cualquier tontería. No podía creer que Rainbow hubiera pedido ayuda. ¡Ella nunca pedía ayuda! Era demasiado orgullosa e independiente para admitir sus limitaciones, a no ser que no hubiera otro remedio. No era propio de ella, en absoluto. Y lo había hecho solo para organizar una cena de disculpa.

¿O había algo más? Una tenue llama de esperanza nació en el corazón de Fluttershy. No se atrevía a creerlo, era demasiado maravilloso, demasiado irreal. Solo eran amigas, muy buenas amigas. Siempre había sido así y no había ningún motivo para pensar que las cosas fuesen a cambiar. La idea de que Rainbow Dash, la pegaso mas increíble de Equestria, podía sentir algo especial por ella era solo un sueño de infancia. No podía dejar volar sus pensamientos hacia esa dirección, era una locura.

Rainbow empezó a hablar y Fluttershy se sintió aliviada de tener una excusa para alejarse de aquellos pensamientos. Rápidamente la conversación derivó hacia la mayor inquietud de Rainbow esos días, los Juegos de Equestria, que comenzarían en apenas diez días. Como era de esperar, Rainbow hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo y Fluttershy apenas intervenía excepto para preguntar algo o darle la razón, pero esto no molestaba a la pegaso. Años con Rainbow le habían contagiado cierto gusto por los deportes y lo cierto es que ella también estaba algo emocionada con la posibilidad de ganar una medalla para Ponyville, de modo que escuchaba con interés a pesar de que cada cierto rato desconectaba su mente.

—...y por eso las posibilidades de Phillydelphia para llevarse el oro son escasas. ¿No crees, Fluttershy?

—Ehhh... supongo —repasó lo ultimo que había escuchado, intentando contestar algo con sentido, pero la cara de su amiga denotaba que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada de no haber prestado más atención, pero entonces notó el tacto del casco de Rainbow sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento —la culpabilidad era patente en el rostro de Rainbow Dash—. Se supone que esta debería ser una cena para ti y llevo una hora hablando sobre mí y los Juegos. Tenías que haberme interrumpido antes.

—No, está bien... —afirmó con insistencia Fluttershy, muy consciente del punto exacto donde el casco de Rainbow estaba tocando su piel. Trató de decir algo más, intentando no distraerse con aquellos preciosos ojos carmesís que expresaban arrepentimiento—. Me lo estaba pasando bien, lo juro. Solo estaba distraída. Todo esto, toda esta cena ha sido genial. No querría estar en otro sitio que no fuera aquí, contigo.

Solo segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y el rubor volvió a su mejillas con tanta intensidad que no le habría extrañado que sus orejas empezasen a echar humo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Acababa de soltar lo que prácticamente se podía considerar una declaración de sus sentimientos, nada menos que a la yegua que amaba, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

En la intimidad de su casa lo había intentando una infinidad de veces; se colocaba ante el espejo, imaginando la cara de Rainbow Dash reflejada en vez de la suya y se lo contaba todo. Pero incluso estando sola la voz se le trababa y el cuerpo le temblaba como el de una potrilla recién nacida. En los peores momentos, cuando se sentía mas deprimida, incluso imaginaba como Rainbow se burlaba de ella. No había manera de que algún día pudiera hacer frente a sus temores y confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Hasta esa noche.

Casi no se atrevía a respirar y mucho menos a abrir los ojos. No recordaba que su corazón hubiera latido nunca tan fuerte, ni siquiera cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a aquel dragón para salvar Ponyville de una nube de humo de cien años. Lo siguiente que dijera Rainbow lo cambiaría todo, para bien o para mal. Pero lo que no esperaba oír es un carcajada, una carcajada tan intensa que le hizo abrir los ojos. Rainbow Dash había caído de espaldas y se agarraba el pecho mientras intentaba no partirse en dos de la risa, sin darse cuenta de la mirada desconcertada de Fluttershy.

—Fluttershy, tonta —dijo Rainbow mientras hacía un esfuerzo por tomar aire—, tú siempre tan amable. Tienes que aprender a ser más firme, de verdad, no puedes ir diciendo que sí a todo —dando un brinco, se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el polvo—. ¿Así que no querrías estar con otro poni, eh? ¿Y quién querría? Es de mí de quien estamos hablando, Rainbow Dash —se puso a dos patas e infló el pecho, adquiriendo una pose orgullosa—. Una leyenda viviente, la poni más genial e increíble que jamás ha existido.

Sin poder evitarlo, Fluttershy se echo a reír. En parte por lo graciosa que resultaba la mini actuación de Dash y en parte por el alivio que sentía de que su amiga no la hubiese tomado en serio. Una pequeña parte de ella querría haber oído la respuesta de Rainbow, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar una negativa directa. Era una opción cobarde, lo sabía, pero estaba acostumbrada a guardar sus sentimientos en secreto, con eso podía mantener las esperanzas. Mientras tuviera a Rainbow a su lado, todo lo demás no importaba.

—Esa es mi Fluttershy —afirmó Rainbow, contenta de haber hecho reír a su amiga—. A partir de ahora nada más de Rainbow Dash, esta noche es tuya y solo tuya. ¿Ok?

—De acuerdo. Bueno, ya sabes, si eso está bien para ti.

—Es perfecto. Pero antes me queda una última sorpresa por darte. ¿Crees que puedes esperar un poco más? —pidió Rainbow mientras echaba un vistazo al cielo nocturno—. Se que normalmente no te acuestas tan tarde, pero esto es especial, confía en mí.

Fluttershy no era capaz de imaginar con que Rainbow se atrevería a sorprenderla o que trucos guardaba bajo la maga, pero asintió, intrigada. Si que empezaba a sentirse un poco cansada, pero toda esta velada estaba siendo tan agradable que podría permanecer despierta toda la noche si fuera necesario.

Terminados los postres y tras alguna que otra charla sin importancia, las dos ponis estaban satisfechas y con sus estómagos llenos. Rainbow Dash se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó observando el cielo nocturno. Fluttershy la imitó, preguntándose en que momento su amiga le mostraría esa sorpresa tan especial. De cualquier modo, pronto se encontró embobada contemplando el cielo nocturno, arropada por el silencio y la tranquilidad del bosque. No era la primera vez que lo hacía; en su cabaña muchas veces se había tumbado sobre el tejado para admirar la bóveda celeste, sobre todo si la princesa Luna había preparado algún espectáculo. En comparación con la enormidad del cielo todos sus problemas parecían pequeños y lejanos.

Giró la cabeza para ver lo que hacia Rainbow y se sorprendió al ver que su amiga parecía preocupada. Rozando su flanco para llamar su atención, se acercó un poco más a ella y preguntó.

—Rainbow, ¿va todo bien? Parecías ummm... un poco infeliz.

—No te preocupes —replicó Rainbow con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque no dejaba de parecer inquieta—. Es solo que esta noche...bueno, me ha traído ciertos recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo.

Tomando su casco con el suyo, Fluttershy le devolvió la sonrisa. No entendía que era lo que entristecía a su amiga, pero sí que sabía como podía animarla. Presionarla para que se lo contará no iba a funcionar, sabía que la única manera de que Rainbow se sincerase era dejándola tomar esa decisión por sí misma. Así, Fluttershy permaneció quieta a su lado; solo quería que Rainbow supiera que estaba allí, con ella, sin importar cual fuera el problema.

Al final la espera tuvo éxito. Las siguientes palabras fueron apenas un murmullo, pero perfectamente audible.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Fluttershy?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Por qué te marchaste de Cloudsdale? Me fui con mi padre a pasar una semana de vacaciones y al volver solo tenía una carta tuya en mi buzón diciendo que te marchabas con tu tía y que no volverías a a la ciudad. No dabas ninguna otra explicación. Y al preguntar, solo supe que algo había pasado en tu casa, que había ido la Guardia Real y que te habían trasladado a un hospital, pero nadie sabía más detalles. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Creí que me enviarías cartas, que seguiríamos en contacto. Nunca llegaron. Nunca volviste a hablarme. Quiero saber que pasó.

Habían pasado muchos años, pero el corazón de Fluttershy no había olvidado el dolor. Ni siquiera ahora, después de tantos años, podría olvidar esa sensación de ahogo, ese miedo, esa incertidumbre. Unas lágrimas se derramaron hasta el borde de sus ojos, mientras ella pugnaba desesperadamente por mantenerse firme y responder a la pregunta.

—Mi padre se suicidó.

La frase dejo en shock a Rainbow. Por un momento trato de convencerse de que había oído mal, de que algo como eso solo podía ser una mala jugada de su cabeza. Pero Fluttershy seguía hablando y sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas.

—En realidad no puedo recordarlo, solo conservo unos retazos de lo que pasó. Pero recuerdo que mi padre nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde la muerte de mi madre. Cuando estaba viva era diferente, siempre conseguía que fuéramos optimistas, incluso cuando íbamos a verla al hospital y estaba casi en los huesos. Después del entierro mi padre no pudo soportarlo y empezó a beber. Cuando no estaba trabajando era lo único que lo aliviaba. Y un año después él... tenía un cuchillo, yo intenté detenerlo... pero me empujó y caí por las escaleras... cuando desperté yo...

La voz de Fluttershy se quebró al encontrarse de repente entre los brazos y las alas de Dash, que la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo —Está bien Fluttershy. No importa —dijo Dash besándola en la frente, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haberse atrevido a preguntar.

Fue la señal que el cuerpo de Fluttershy estaba esperando. Con un gemido ahogado Fluttershy empezó a llorar en silencio, compartiendo aquel dolor que había guardado de todos los demás ponis, hace ya casi diez largos años. No por querer ocultarlo, sino por no querer enfrentarlo de nuevo, era demasiado doloroso. Su pecho ardía mientras los recuerdos de su padre se aparecían delante de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Los paseos por el parque, los cuentos por la noche, como le curaba las heridas. La sonrisa de aquel semental que ya nunca volvería a estar a su lado.

Se acurrucó más, buscando inconscientemente el consuelo de la única poni presente. Por supuesto, en estos instantes para la mente de Rainbow no existía ninguna otra opción que abrazarla más fuerte, tratando de trasmitirle todo el consuelo que podía sin decir una palabra. Su amiga estaba sufriendo mucho y Rainbow sentía cada una de su heridas como si fueran propias. Pero no lloró. Fluttershy la necesitaba.

Una tras otra, las lágrimas cayeron hasta que finalmente, tras lo que parecieron horas, empezaron a desaparecer y la pena fue mitigándose. Poco a poco Fluttershy empezó a respirar mas relajada, pero aun permaneció abrazada a Dash. Tan próxima como estaba, podía notar el tranquilo latir de su corazón y cada una de las bocanadas de aire que tomaba. Se sonrojo un poco, dándose cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin establecer un contacto tan intimo con ningún pony. Alzó un poco la cabeza e inmediatamente su mirada se vio atraída hacia lo que ocurría en el claro.

—Rainbow, mira eso —señaló.

La pegaso levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver lo que decía Fluttershy. En las ramas de los arboles empezaban a florecer lentamente unas flores blancas muy similares a orquídeas, pero con una importante diferencia. Sus pétalos desprendían un fulgor dorado y había tantas de ellas que iluminaban el claro como si si fuese un escenario.

—Son Hadas de la Noche —explico Rainbow, levantándose.- Florecen a medianoche durante la luna llena y atraen a las luciérnagas. Al menos eso me dijo Twilight —aclaró, temiendo haber sonado demasiado intelectual—. ¡Mira, ahí están!

Esta tiene que ser la sorpresa de la que hablaba, pensó Fluttershy. Ella también se levanto y se acercó, secándose los restos de las lágrimas que tenía. Ambas admiraron el maravilloso espectáculo natural que tenían ante sus ojos. Distraídas, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que la pata de un poni rosa salía de debajo del mantel y encendía el tocadiscos antes de desaparecer a toda prisa. Fluttershy pego un saltito al escuchar la música por sorpresa, mientras Rainbow Dash examinaba el lugar, desconcertada.

—¿Pero qué...? —Dash reconoció la canción al instante, era de uno de sus grupos preferidos, lo cual solo la sorprendía más—. Dame un momento para que lo apague.

—Baila conmigo —dijo repentinamente Fluttershy.

—¿Qué?

—Baila conmigo —repitió Fluttershy, llena de un extraño coraje. Quizás por lo que acababa de pasar o quizás las copas de más que había tomado estaban haciendo efecto, pero su habitual timidez se había esfumado—. Me dijiste que esta noche era mía, ¿recuerdas? Y esta es una de mis canciones preferidas.

Rainbow parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando Fluttershy escuchaba Skillet?— Pero esto no es un baile de parejas, no es... —se interrumpió al ver la mirada decidida de su amiga. Conocía esa mirada y sabía que oponerse no tenía sentido. _Eso me pasa por decirle que sea más firme._ Sonrió a su pesar—. Ah, supongo que no importa.

Ambas unieron sus cascos y se dejaron llevar por el ritmo de la música, improvisando un baile que no terminaba de encajar con aquel estilo, pero que igualmente disfrutaban. Dando vueltas, siguieron bailando incluso cuando el tocadiscos dejo de sonar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Flotar, esa era la palabra adecuada. Fluttershy flotaba de felicidad como si se tratase de uno de los globos de Pinkie Pie, a pesar de que sus cuatro patas estaban firmemente apoyadas en el suelo. Sabía que parte de aquel sentimiento debía ser el exceso de vino, pero no le importaba. En todo su cuerpo reinaba una calma absoluta, haciendo que la pegaso ni siquiera se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Excepto de Rainbow Dash.

Incluso tras todas las horas que habían compartido esta noche, no se cansaba de mirarla. Aquellos ojos carmesíes la atrapaban, igual que el ondear de su melena al viento y el suave batir de sus alas. Todo en su cuerpo atlético era más que perfecto. Estaba tan distraída observándola que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que ya estaban de vuelta en su cabaña. Y por la mirada de Rainbow parecía que llegaba el momento de despedirse.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien —murmuró Fluttershy, reticente.

—Sí, ha sido genial, tenemos que repetirlo más veces —coincidió Rainbow con una gran sonrisa—. Bueno, adiós.

Sin nada más que añadir, Rainbow empezó a darse la vuelta, pero para su sorpresa notó como Fluttershy tiraba ligeramente de su cola, reteniéndola.

—Rainbow, yo...

—¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy no sabía que hacer. Quería decirle a Rainbow que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella esta noche. Y no solo esta noche. Rainbow se había mostrado tan amable, tan cuidadosa, tan comprensiva... necesitaba saber si había algo más, si sus sospechas sobre la cena eran ciertas. Su garganta se negaba a emitir cualquier sonido, de modo que avanzó un paso. Y luego otro. Los ojos de Dash fijos en los suyos hacían que en su interior surgiese una calidez que le daba coraje. Solo las separaban unos centímetros. Dejó de pensar. Cerró los ojos.

Y la besó.

No era como el beso de una yegua adulta. En realidad se parecía más al beso de una potrilla que acaba de enamorarse por primera vez. Su primer beso. Tímido, inseguro, pero al mismo tiempo tan sincero que compensaba la inexperiencia. Apenas era un roce, pero eso bastaba para que el corazón de Fluttershy latiera desbocado y su cuerpo temblara de cascos a cabeza.

Estaba a punto de separarse, avergonzada por lo que había hecho, cuando de repente fueron los labios de Dash los que empujaron contra los suyos. Este contacto era más intenso, más firme, permitiendo a Fluttershy probar el sabor de Rainbow. Esto dejó a Fluttershy paralizada; no se atrevía a moverse y arriesgarse a hacer algo mal, pero antes de que pudiera pensar o intentar algo el momento acabó bruscamente.

El contacto había desaparecido sin previo aviso y cuando Fluttershy abrió los ojos vio como su amiga se había echado hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

—¡Fluttershy! —dijo Rainbow, alterada—. ¿Tú eres lesbiana?

—Yo no... quiero decir... supongo que sí —respondió ella, titubeante, a lo que Rainbow agitó la cabeza y resopló.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Tú has bebido, yo he bebido, solo ha sido una confusión, lo olvidamos y ya está.

—Pero Rainbow yo... tenía que decirte... yo te am-

—¡No digas eso! —replicó Rainbow con furia, haciendo retroceder a Fluttershy—. No te atrevas a decir eso. ¿No lo ves? Eso lo arruinaría todo. ¿Qué pasa con nuestra amistad, no te importa?

—Pero tú me besaste... y la cena... —el titubeo de Fluttershy se intensificó mientras su cuerpo se encogía de temor ante la ira de Dash.

—¡No te he besado! —negó Rainbow pateando el suelo con fuerza—. Eso son imaginaciones tuyas, estás muy confundida. No te he besado, no ha pasado ni pasará. ¿Creías que esta cena era algo más? Pues olvídalo, yo jamás saldría contigo, no estás a mi altura.

 _No estás a mi altura._

Fluttershy había escuchado muchas burlas antes, pero nunca tan pocas palabras la habían humillado tanto. Y lo peor es que esas palabras salían de la boca de Rainbow. La sensación de paz que sentía hace unos instantes se había esfumado por completo, dejando solamente un agudo dolor en su corazón. Fluttershy quería suplicar a Rainbow, pedirle perdón, pero no se atrevía a mirar esos ojos llenos de furia.

 _Me odia. Me odia y me lo merezco. No tenía que haberla besado. Ella tiene razón, he arruinado nuestra amistad._

Era demasiado, demasiadas emociones en una sola noche y Fluttershy ya no podía soportarlo. Sin darse cuenta echó a correr hacia su cabaña, entró como una exhalación y subió escaleras arriba para finalmente arrojarse en su cama y meterse bajo la manta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de llorar o gemir, porque apenas unos segundos bastaron para hacer que la agotada pegaso se durmiera. En estos momentos, su cuerpo sabía mejor que ella que ahora necesitaba descanso para curar sus heridas.

Afuera, un árbol se estremeció cuando el casco de Dash lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Y luego otra vez. Una lluvia de golpes comenzó, haciendo que el árbol pronto perdiera su corteza y empezase a astillarse. Pero Rainbow no paró. Solo cuando sus cascos estaban manchados de sangre y demasiado doloridos para seguir se detuvo. Se dejó caer al suelo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Solo entonces miró a la cabaña y susurró.

—Lo siento mucho Fluttershy. Lo siento mucho.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente_

Cielo nublado y fuertes rachas de viento daban la impresión de que una tormenta podría desencadenarse en cualquier momento. A pesar de que el equipo meteorológico no había anunciado nada para hoy, la mayoría de ponis miraban el cielo con inquietud, cancelando planes al aire libre y procurando pasar el mayor tiempo posible bajo techo, ya fuera en sus trabajos o sus hogares.

Para Twilight el mal tiempo no suponía ningún inconveniente. Había planificado lo que iba a hacer este día mucho tiempo atrás e implicaba estar encerrada en la biblioteca, por lo que sol o lluvia poco importaban. Pero ahora se encontraba en la calle y eso era porque antes quería devolverle a Rarity la novela que le había prestado unos días atrás. Además, esta en concreto le había gustado bastante y quería preguntarle si tenía alguna más de la misma escritora.

Al llegar a la Boutique Carrusel tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó. Antes de que pasaran dos segundos la puerta se abrió y Rarity salió apresurada con expresión de alivio.

—Ya estaba preocupada querida... —se detuvo al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella—. Ah, Twilight, eres tú.

—Hola Rarity, he venido a traerte el libro que me dejaste —dijo Twilight mientras lo hacía levitar desde sus alforjas—. ¿Esperabas a algún cliente?

—No, no exactamente —tomó el libro con su propia magia e invitó a Twilight a pasar—. Había quedado con Fluttershy para que hiciese de modelo con mis últimos diseños —señaló tres maniquíes al fondo de la sala, cada uno con un vestido diferente—. Divinos, ¿no te parece? —añadió con una sonrisa que apenas duró un segundo—. Pero ya ha pasado casi una hora y aún no ha llegado.

Inmediatamente una voz de alarma saltó en la cabeza de Twilight. Fluttershy no faltaría a una cita sin motivos y su mente analítica no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de algo relacionado con sus planes de anoche. ¿Habría pasado algo en la cena? ¿El qué? Habían repasado el plan muchas veces, ¿que podía haber salido mal?. ¿Y si..?

—¿Sabes algo sobre Fluttershy? ¿La has visto? —preguntó Rarity con cierta preocupación, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de los pensamientos de su amiga.

—No es nada —respondió Twilight, tratando de restarle importancia—. Es solo que acabo de acordarme que ayer ella y Rainbow Dash quedaron para cenar. Por lo que pasó en la Feria de Intercambio, Rainbow quería disculparse — aclaró, antes de que Rarity pudiera preguntar—. ¿A lo mejor terminaron tarde y Fluttershy se ha quedado dormida? O simplemente se ha olvidado de vuestra cita —sugirió, no muy convencida con esta última opción.

Las dos yeguas se miraron entre sí.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarla —señaló Twilight—. Solo por si acaso.

Rarity asintió y tras asegurarse de que su hermana estaba perfectamente, cerró la boutique y juntas marcharon en dirección a la cabaña de Fluttershy. Nada más llegar advirtieron que algo andaba mal; uno de los árboles del camino había sido golpeado con saña hasta casi quebrarse. Por otra parte, un buen grupo de animales rodeaban la cabaña y parecían nerviosos; rascaban las paredes, daban vueltas y se quejaban.

A ambas yeguas se les pusieron los pelos de punta y siguieron adelante, abriéndose camino hasta llegar a la puerta. Un ligero empujón demostró que no estaba cerrada. Rápidamente entraron, acompañadas por varios animales que se escurrieron entre sus patas. No parecía haber nada diferente o preocupante, salvo el mismo hecho de que la planta baja estaba desierta.

—¿Fluttershy? —llamó Rarity. Al no recibir respuesta volvió a insistir más alto—. ¿Fluttershy, estás ahí?

—Vayamos arriba —dijo Twilight. No se sentía muy cómoda invadiendo la casa de Fluttershy, pero empezaba a estar verdaderamente preocupada y la mirada de Rarity le indicaba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Unos segundos después entraban por la puerta del dormitorio principal. Fluttershy estaba allí, envuelta en su manta, mientras Angel la agitaba insistentemente. Por un minuto ambas se temieron lo peor, pero al correr hacia la cama pudieron comprobar como el pecho de su amiga subía y bajaba con un ritmo uniforme. Aliviadas, se rieron por haberse asustado tanto.

—Será mejor que la despertemos —dijeron al unísono.

Twilight se acercó a la cama y agitó a Fluttershy. Estaba tan dormida que hizo falta bastante esfuerzo para despertarla. Sintiéndose atacada, ella soltó un grito de miedo hasta que se dio cuenta de quien estaba en su cuarto.

—Rarity, Twilight... ¿que hacéis aquí?

—Estábamos preocupadas por ti, Fluttershy —contestó Twilight—. Rarity me dijo que habíais quedado hace una hora y como no te presentabas decidimos venir a buscarte.

—¿Una hora? —Fluttershy miró el despertador de su mesilla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¡Lo siento mucho, yo no quería...! —entonces se percató de que Angel le golpeaba la pata, impaciente—. ¡Los animales! Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios —saltó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia el salón sin perder un segundo.

Sus amigas fueron detrás de ella. Los animales la recibieron con gran entusiasmo mientras ella empezaba a preparar la comida para todos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Twilight acudió a ayudarla, consciente de que necesitaría ayuda. Rarity la siguió, aunque con mucho menos entusiasmo y procurando mantenerse todo lo lejos posible de los animales que ella consideraba "indeseables". Fluttershy les dirigió una mirada agradecida.

Los animales estaban bastante impacientes por recibir su desayuno y eso mantenía totalmente ocupadas a las tres ponis, pero Twilight no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que a Fluttershy le pasaba algo. Normalmente su amiga estaría feliz, tarareando una canción y acariciando y conversando con los animales. Hoy se la veía completamente apagada y no sonreía en absoluto.

—Rarity, ¿te has fijado?

—¿Decías algo? —dijo ella mientras ponía la comida de unas mofetas, con una cara de asco apenas disimulada.

—Fíjate en Fluttershy —las dos la miraron durante unos instantes—. Normalmente ama cuidar de sus animales, pero hoy no parece ella misma. Creo que al final si que ocurrió algo malo anoche.

—Eso es horrible. ¿No deberíamos preguntárselo?

—Será mejor que terminemos de ayudarla, luego averiguaremos lo que ocurrió.

Ambas asintieron, conformes, y luego siguieron trabajando. Finalmente consiguieron alimentar y asear a todos los animales, un esfuerzo que se había cobrado todo el tiempo de la mañana, pues ya era más de mediodía cuando las tres yeguas pudieron relajarse y descansar. Rarity se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo, para deleite de Twilight. Durante la comida Fluttershy parecía bastante normal, pero no conseguía engañar a sus dos amigas. Rarity le lanzó una mirada a Twilight y decidió tomar la iniciativa. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente decidió ser directa.

—Querida, me ha contado Twilight que anoche Rainbow te preparó una cena. ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

La reacción de Fluttershy fue instantánea; se estremeció y ocultó totalmente la cara tras su melena.

—Por favor —musitó con la voz quebrada—, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Rarity—. No tienes que decirnos nada por supuesto. Es solo que no nos gusta verte así de triste, si podemos hacer algo para ayudarte... —dejó la oferta en el aire, sin atreverse a presionarla.

Fluttershy asintió, pero no dijo nada más. El resto de la comida transcurrió en un silencio incómodo, salvo por algunos intentos de conversación que no salieron adelante. Entonces, cuando estaban a punto de irse, Fluttershy volvió a hablar.

—La cena estuvo bien... charlamos... bailamos... y después...

* * *

 _Muchos minutos después_

Al principio el malestar de Fluttershy era tal que a duras penas se entendían sus palabras, pero tanto Rarity como Twilight le habían brindado su paciencia y su apoyo, hasta que finalmente puedo contarlo todo; lo ocurrido después de la cena, pero también cuanto tiempo llevaba sintiendo aquello por Rainbow. Tras compartir sus sentimientos y derramar el equivalente a un río de lágrimas, Fluttershy se encontraba mucho mejor e insistió en que podían dejarla sola. Eso no acababa de tranquilizar a sus amigas, pero finalmente accedieron, prometiendo volver a verla al día siguiente.

Ninguna de las dos acababa de encontrar palabras tras lo ocurrido allí dentro, de modo que permanecieron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Transcurrido un rato, Rarity fue la primera en hablar, indignada.

—¿Como ha podido Rainbow Dash hacerle eso? Siempre ha sido una sinvergüenza, pero no la imaginaba capaz de algo así.

Twilight tardó un momento en responder. Había un parte de la historia que la desconcertaba; por un instante Rainbow había besado a Fluttershy, aunque luego lo negase con tal ahínco que hacía a Fluttershy dudar.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, tiene que haber una explicación racional para todo esto y pienso encontrarla —agitó las alas y tomó una decisión—. Le haré una visita a Rainbow y averiguaré que está pasando.

—Buena suerte. Te acompañaría, pero ya he dejado sola a Sweetie Belle demasiado tiempo. Espero que no haya tocado ninguna de mis cosas —dijo, mordiéndose un casco con nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, seguro que estará todo bien. Nos vemos.

Twilight alzó el vuelo y con un par de fuertes aleteos se situó cerca del nivel de las nubes. Su primera idea era visitar al equipo meteorológico, a estas horas lo normal es que Rainbow Dash estuviera trabajando. No tardo mucho en localizarlos, volando en la zona norte de Ponyville. El capataz Thunder, un pegaso veterano de poblado mostacho, dirigía la colocación de varias nubes cuando advirtió la presencia de Twilight y salió a su encuentro.

—Buenos días Princesa Twilight, ¿que te trae por aquí?

—Buenos días Thunder. Estoy buscando a Rainbow Dash, quería hablar con ella.

—¡A mí también me gustaría! —replicó con energía—. Lleva todo el día sin aparecer y hoy tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Si la ves dile que la espero aquí mañana y con una buena explicación. Es una buena trabajadora y no me gustaría tener que despedirla.

—Sí, en cuanto la vea se lo diré, adiós.

Siguió volando, pero esta vez tomó rumbo hacia la casa de Dash. Fluttershy tenía motivos para estar afectada y descuidar sus obligaciones, pero nuevamente actitud de Rainbow no tenía sentido. No dudaba que a estas alturas Rainbow se estaría sintiendo al menos un poco culpable, pero dudaba que sus remordimientos la hubieran impedido ir a trabajar. Era ella quien había rechazado a Fluttershy, no al revés.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, casi se estrelló contra la casa de Rainbow. Retrocediendo un poco, aterrizó en la nube y golpeó la puerta, al principio suave y luego más fuerte.

—¡Rainbow, sé que estas en casa, abre la puerta!

Espero, pero nadie abrió. No estaba segura de como proceder. Podía abrirse paso fácilmente con su magia, pero no quería destrozar la casa de Rainbow. Si no fuese un pegaso sería tan sencillo como atravesar una pared... pero claro, entonces tampoco podría haber volado hasta aquí. Por suerte, sus problemas se solucionaron cuando la puerta se abrió, aunque no era Rainbow quien estaba detrás, sino Tank, su mascota. La tortuga la miró con preocupación y señaló en dirección al dormitorio.

—Muchas gracias Tank, te debo una —dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la tortuga con cariño.

Incómoda, fue hacia el dormitorio, sin saber muy bien como iba a reaccionar Rainbow. La encontró tumbada en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Podría haber estado durmiendo, pero entonces dijo con voz irritada.

—¿Una puerta cerrada no significa nada para ti? ¿Qué quieres?

—Siento haber entrado así, pero tenía que hablar contigo —Rainbow gruñó desde la cama—. No voy a irme hasta que hablemos —insistió Twilight, sin dejarse amilanar.

—¿Ahora eres mi padre? Bien, terminemos con esto.

Rainbow se giró hacia Twilight con cierta dificultad, resoplando. Los ojos de esta se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que los cascos delanteros de Dash estaban envueltos en vendas.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

—Solo un accidente sin importancia —espetó Rainbow—, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿A qué has venido?

Twilight sintió una punzada de ira por la actitud de Dash, pero se contuvo. No había venido a buscar pelea, sino repuestas. Y ya tenía una al menos. No era difícil sumar dos y dos para darse cuenta de la relación entre las heridas de Rainbow y el árbol destrozado del camino. Ahora solo quedaba averiguar el resto.

—He estado esta mañana en casa de Fluttershy —comenzó, intentando ser imparcial—. Me ha contado lo que pasó anoche. Puedo entender que no sientas nada por ella, pero podías haber sido más sutil con tu rechazo, ¿no crees? Fluttershy es muy sensible, ya lo sabes.

—¿Y desde cuando lo que pase entre Fluttershy y yo es asunto tuyo?

—Desde que ambas sois mis amigas —señaló Twilight—. Fluttershy lo está pasando mal, ¿sabes? Al menos podrías disculparte por como te portaste anoche, tratar de animarla... y decirle que vuestra amistad no corre peligro.

Rainbow agacho la cabeza y dejó de mirar a Twilight, lo que esta interpretó como un gesto de arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras la dejaron helada.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Perdón?

—No puedo. Es lo mejor para ella —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Twilight no daba crédito a lo que oía, se negaba a creerlo, esas palabras no podían salir de la boca de Rainbow. ¡Ella era el Elemento de la Lealtad, por Celestia!

—¿Lo mejor para ella es que crea que la odias? Porque eso es lo que piensa justo ahora, Rainbow. No puedes darle la espalda justo ahora que más te necesita. Esta mañana no parecía ella misma, ha estado llorando y...

—¡Ya lo se! —el grito de Dash resonó en las paredes del cuarto. Levantó la cabeza, dejando ver a Twilight sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Ya lo se. Pero no debe amarme. Tiene que olvidarme, no importa cuan duro sea.

La mente de Twilight estaba a punto de estallar. _Todo esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por que Rainbow...?_ Y entonces la verdad apareció ante ella como una revelación. Los nervios de Dash por la cena, sus empeños para que todo fuese perfecto, el beso que negaba haber dado, sus lágrimas al confirmar que Fluttershy sufría. Todo se resumía en una simple frase.

—Tu amas a Fluttershy.

—Eso no importa —replicó Rainbow, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Claro que importa, es lo único que importa! —insistió Twilight, emocionada.— ¡Ve, abrázala y dile lo que realmente sientes!

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —lanzó un suspiro de exasperación mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas—. La vida real no es como tus novelas románticas, Twilight, no es tan fácil. No podemos estar juntas.

—¡Eso no tiene el menor sentido! Explícame lo que ocurre.

—No lo comprenderías.

Twilight no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Solo tienes que decírmelo, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una solución.

—¿¡Te crees una experta en asuntos de amor!? —estalló Rainbow—. ¡No me hagas reír! Hasta hace un año no tenías amigos, no sabias lo que significaba la amistad, sí, seguro que entiendes lo que es el amor —dijo con sarcasmo—. Vuelve a tu biblioteca, princesa empollona.

Cansada de discutir, Rainbow se dio la vuelta e ignoró a Twilight, esperando a que esta saliera y la dejara tranquila. Pero Twilight no se movió. Rainbow ya estaba pensando en echarla directamente cuando la oyó hablar.

—Eres idiota, Rainbow Dash. Tienes a la poni que amas justo a tu lado y la abandonas, pudiendo ser feliz a su lado. Yo he de conformarme con un recuerdo de Flash...

¿Flash? ¿Quién era Flash? Rainbow iba a preguntar cuando el recuerdo adecuado vino a su mente. Hace unos meses, en el castillo del Imperio de Cristal, cuando Twilight había ido en busca de esa unicornio llamada Sunset Shimmer, al volver de ese otro mundo sí que había hablado de un tal Flash Sentry.

—Aunque yo también soy idiota —continuó tras tomar aire—. Ni siquiera es de nuestra especie. Y mi simple presencia en su mundo podría alterarlo irreversiblemente, como pasaría si él llegase a Equestria —sonrió con amargura—. Y aunque no fuera así, solo podríamos vernos cada treinta lunas. No hay manera de que pudiéramos tener una relación... y aún así no puedo olvidarle. ¿Decías que no se nada sobre amor, Rainbow? —remarcó con un tono más duro—. Ojalá tuvieras razón. Todo sería más fácil si dejase de soñar con una relación imposible.

Rainbow no sabía que contestar. La repentina confesión de Twilight la había dejado anonadada. Ya ni siquiera estaba enfadada.

—Haz lo que quieras Rainbow. Por mi parte no le diré nada a Fluttershy. Pero ten presente esto, tú puedes elegir. Hay otros que no tenemos alternativa.

Y dicho esto salió, dejando a la pegaso sola con sus pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Rainbow Dash clavó su mirada en los ojos negros de su oponente, desafiándolo silenciosamente. No importaba que fuera cuatro veces más alto que ella ni el aura de poder que emitía, no pensaba acobardarse ante él. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Tirek y su cuerpo estaba listo para saltar a la mínima intención que este tuviera de atacar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a sus amigas, encerradas en la jaula, impotentes, demasiado débiles tras perder su magia como para poder escapar. Ella era la única que quedaba en pie.

—Ah, deja de luchar y únete ya a tus amigas, maldita yegua azul.

—¡Me llamo Rainbow Dash, estúpido! —gruñó en respuesta—. Prepárate, porque pienso patear tu trasero hasta que vuelvas sollozando al Tártaro.

Sus cascos lanzaron polvo al aire mientras iniciaba una embestida hacia su enemigo. Ya había visto como absorbía la magia de sus amigas y no le iba a dejar hacer lo mismo con ella. Sus fintas bastaron para esquivar los rayos mágicos que pasaron a unos centímetros de ella, los cuales explotaron al impactar con el suelo. _Hora de despegar_. Sus alas se abrieron en toda su longitud y con un par de impulsos la pegaso surcó el aire y se situó varios metros por encima del suelo. Este era su elemento, su mejor arma, mientras pudiera volar no había ningún modo de que aquel monstruo pudiera derrotarla. Aceleró, esquivando más rayos.

—¡Ja! Puede que seas rápido, pero no más rápido que yo.

Tan veloz que casi escapaba a la vista, Rainbow inició el primer ataque tratando de causar el máximo daño posible. Tres golpes en cabeza, pecho y rodillas que hicieron rugir a Tirek, él cual intentó atraparla sin éxito. Casi de inmediato recibió dos más, a los cuales ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. _¡Supera eso!_ No se contuvo en ningún momento, disfrutando de los rugidos de frustración que salían de la boca del monstruo, descargando golpes que habrían hundido el cráneo de cualquier pony. Pero a pesar de todo, sus golpes no parecían tener ningún efecto. _¡Maldito sea! ¿Su piel es de acero o qué?_

—¿Eso es todo? —Tirek empezó a reírse—. Después de tanta bravuconería esperaba algo mejor.

—¡Cállate, solo acabo de empezar!

 _Voy a acabar contigo, aquí y ahora._ Con esa determinación voló alto, tan alto que Tirek se convirtió en un pequeño punto del terreno. _Voy a tener que usar todo lo que tengo contra él si quiero ganar._ Una punzada de miedo la invadió ante lo que se disponía a hacer, pero el recuerdo de sus amigas enjauladas la fortaleció. _No pienso fallaros, cueste lo que cueste._

Apretó los dientes y se lanzó en picado, dejando que su cuerpo cortase el aire a tal velocidad que el viento a su alrededor sonaba como un trueno. Volvió a batir las alas para darse aún más impulso. El suelo aún quedaba lejos, pero los rayos de Tirek aún llegaban, obligándola a contenerse para poder esquivarlos. Noto la resistencia que se formaba ante ella, una que ya empezaba a resultarle conocida. _Concéntrate Dash, solo un último impulso._ Sintiendo que se partía en dos, con el último batir de alas consiguió su recompensa; la barrera del sonido se rompió con un estallido atronador mientras ella salía disparada a más velocidad que cualquier otro pony viviente hubiera conocido.

El sonido del choque no tenía nada que envidiarle al del Sonic Rainboom. Por un segundo Rainbow notó como sus cascos se hundían en el cráneo de Tirek, antes de que este saliera volando, incapaz de aguantar el impacto, como ella había previsto. E inmediatamente después se percató de que sus propios huesos se hacían añicos, seguido de un brutal impacto contra el suelo. Rebotó varias veces, antes de caer finalmente tendida sobre el polvo, inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Al principio ni siquiera era capaz de localizar el dolor, solo sabía que todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese siendo pinchada con agujas al rojo vivo. Si hubiese podido, habría abierto la boca para gritar, pero estaba tan agotada y aturdida que no encontraba las fuerzas. O puede que ya lo estuviera haciendo, pero tampoco era capaz de oírlo. Tampoco podía abrir los ojos. Todo su mundo había quedado reducido a una esfera de oscuridad y dolor.

Trató de concentrarse y respirar con tranquilidad, ignorar los puntos del dolor. Estaba acostumbrada a sufrir muchos accidentes durante sus entrenamientos, se había golpeado zonas que otros ponis no sabían ni que existían, pero nunca había tenido lesiones como estas. Poco a poco todo se fue haciendo más claro en su mente. El pecho le ardía con cada respiración. _Que me golpeen si no tengo varias costillas rotas._ Las patas estaba segura de que sí lo estaban y las punzadas de su cabeza confirmaban al menos una fisura en el cráneo. Pero las alas estaban bien, todavía podía moverlas y sentirlas. Esbozo una sonrisa de victoria.

Abrió los ojos, pero los cerró casi al instante. El mundo parecía un caleidoscopio de formas y colores que la aturdía. Poco a poco, los fue abriendo de nuevo intentando centrar las imágenes que se presentaban ante ella. El resto de sus sentidos también parecía empezar a funcionar de nuevo. _Dulce Celestia, no ha ido tan mal. Rainbow Dash 1, Tirek 0._

Y entonces el suelo retumbó, algo enorme se aproximaba hacia ella. Su corazón se congeló. _Es imposible._ Venía por su espalda, no podía verlo, pero no había dudas de lo que era. _¡Le dí con mi Sonic Rainboom, no puede estar ileso! ¡Le dí en la cabeza, por el amor de Celestia!_ Trató de moverse, alejarse de algún modo, pero con sus heridas no había nada que pudiera hacer. La mano de Tirek la envolvió por completo y fue izada como un muñeco, quedandose plantada ante su cara.

—Un espectáculo de colores muy bonito. Es una lástima que no sea nada más que eso, casi conseguiste divertirme, pero al final todos los ponis sois iguales. Basura. Y ahora... —Tirek se lamió los labios, disfrutando con anticipación.

No. Rainbow sabía lo que iba a pasar. Batió las alas con desesperación, sin importarle los estallidos de dolor, tratando de librarse de la magia que la aprisionaba. Pero nada podía hacer contra el poder de Tirek. Este sorbía la magia de su cuerpo con tanta facilidad como un potro se tomaría un batido. Se tomó su tiempo, saboreando cada gota de energía que drenaba del cuerpo de Dash.

Rainbow se esforzó por contener la lágrimas. Era doloroso, pero más que eso era humillante. Podía notar a la perfección como le arrebataban una parte vital de sí misma, algo tan esencial como una de sus extremidades y lo peor es que a Tirek ni siquiera le parecía importante. Sus alas se convirtieron en un peso muerto a su espalda, su Cutie Mark desapareció. Todos y cada uno de sus sueños se habían perdido. Ya nunca más podría ser una Wonderbolt. No volvería a volar.

Nunca.

Vagamente notó como Tirek la arrojaba a la jaula con el resto de sus amigas, pero no le importó. Nada importaba ya.

Sin previo aviso, noto como un casco acariciaba suavemente su lomo. Al girarse vio a Fluttershy, sonriendo. Dash no pudo sino sonreír a su vez. A pesar de su angustia, las caricias la aliviaban, el contacto con su cálida piel y su fragancia a flores silvestres bastaron para alejar momentáneamente el recuerdo de su pérdida. Fluttershy estaba a su lado y eso bastaba para compensarla. No estaba sola. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por sus amigas, por Fluttershy. Saldrían de esta.

—Estás bien, Fluttershy?

La sonrisa de Fluttershy se convirtió al instante en una máscara de dolor.

—¿Como podría estar bien Rainbow? Te entregué mi corazón y tu me gritaste, me humillaste, me hiciste llorar —retrocedió, rompiendo el contacto con Dash.

—Fluttershy, yo... —alargó la pata hacia ella, sin saber que podía decir, "lo siento" no parecía suficiente. Realmente nada era suficiente.

—Ah, calla de una vez —replicó la voz de Applejack—. Ahora ella tiene a alguien que la quiere de verdad, no es así, terroncito?

El asombro de Dash fue mayúsculo cuando vio como Applejack y Fluttershy se abrazaban, como sus hocicos se juntaban con ternura y compartían un cálido beso. Al terminar, Fluttershy dejó su cabeza reposando sobre el hombro de Applejack, con una expresión de felicidad absoluta.

—Sí, Dash, esta competición la gano yo —dijo con orgullo, riéndose de la expresión de sorpresa que todavía conservaba el rostro de su amiga— Soy mucho mejor pareja para ella, que tú, no creéis chicas?

—Absolutamente —respondió Rarity—, es simplemente maravilloso que esteis juntas, sois la pareja perfecta.

—Por supuesto, encajan mejor que un par de tartas de frambuesa recubiertas con chocolate caliente y después con virutas de caramelo. ¡Son grandiosas y deliciosas! —se froto los cascos mientras un hilillo de baba se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios. Entonces su pelo se puso repentinamente de punta y los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas—. ¡Ohhhhh! ¡Mi Pinkie sentido me dice que pronto habrá una boda! ¡Justo ahí!

Estaban en Sweet Apple Acres y Pinkie Pie señalaba justamente el granero, que se encontraba decorado como la ocasión lo requería. Rainbow se dio cuenta de que el resto de sus amigas estaban fuera de la jaula, pero ella aún seguía dentro. No entendía que estaba pasando ni como habían llegado hasta allí. Miró a Fluttershy, esperando una explicación, pero ella evitó su mirada. Todas sus amigas lo hicieron. Solo Applejack se detuvo un instante a mirarla con desprecio.

—No estás invitada, por supuesto, Ninguna de nosotras te queremos cerca después de lo que le hiciste a Fluttershy. Las amigas de verdad no hacen eso. Hasta nunca, Rainbow Crash.

—¡Esperad! No me dejéis aquí sola. ¡Volved!

Era inútil. Se alejaban cada vez más mientras se reían alegremente. Rainbow cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportarlo más, refugiándose en la acogedora oscuridad. La culpa y el dolor la embargaban. Ya no le quedaba nada, lo había perdido todo hoy. Sus alas, sus amigas y a Fluttershy, todo desaparecido en un instante. Todo por su culpa.

—Creo que será mejor que terminemos con esto.

La voz sorprendió a Rainbow, que alzó la cabeza, intentando localizar su origen. La jaula había desaparecido, también la granja de Applejack, hasta el suelo mismo. Se dio cuenta de que flotaba sobre un cielo estrellado. Instintivamente agitó las alas y se dio cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido, su cuerpo estaba intacto y tampoco necesitaba volar para mantenerse flotando. Parpadeó, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era esto?

—Todo ha pasado, ya puedes relajarte.

Esta vez Rainbow pudo localizar el origen de la voz y se vio que no estaba sola en este universo. Había otro pony a su lado. Una alicornio de pelaje oscuro y ojos de intenso color azul, que le devolvió una sonrisa.

—¡Princesa Luna! —exclamó Rainbow con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sin poder contenerse.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Elemento de la Lealtad.

—¿Qué significa esto? —miró de un lado a otro, aún confusa—. ¿Qué me ha ocurrido, que ha pasado con mis amigas?

—Concéntrate. Es solo un sueño, tu sueño, debería añadir. Si te calmas podrás notarlo.

 _¿Un sueño? Eso tenía cierto sentido. Sí, es cierto. El ataque de Tirek ocurrió hace dos semanas. No luché contra él, Discord nos capturó antes._ Se rascó la cabeza, empezando a aclarar sus ideas.- ¿Y tú eres real o también eres parte del sueño?

Luna no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Crees que notarías la diferencia? Pero sí, soy real. Llevo viendo tu pesadilla desde que comenzó, hace dos semanas, pero pensé que le pedirías ayuda a alguna de tus amigas, especialmente a Twilight.

—¿Tú puedes ayudarme a dejar de soñar con esto todas las noches? -preguntó Rainbow, esperanzada, ignorando el comentario sobre sus amigas.

La princesa frunció el ceño cuando oyó que soñaba lo mismo cada noche.- Puedo modificar tus sueños siempre que entre en ellos, pero no puedo estar a tu lado siempre. Para acabar con las pesadillas, primero debes enfrentarte a lo que representan. Con eso sí puedo ayudarte.

—¿Tengo que ponerme a interpretar mi sueño? —protestó Rainbow, meneando la cabeza con disgusto—. Es el tipo de cosas aburridas en las que Twilight pierde días y que no sirve para nada.

Luna no contestó, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

—¡Ok, esta bien, lo haremos! —levantó los cascos en señal de derrota—. Pero si es mi sueño, iremos a un sitio más cómodo, estoy cansada de flotar en la nada.

Al instante siguiente estaban en la casa de Rainbow, sentadas en su salón. Al menos en la zona que no estaba cubierta con cartas de admiradores o por innumerables vitrinas con trofeos de oro de todo tipo y tamaño. Y por las ventanas se podía ver una muchedumbre de fans exaltados, tratando de llegar hasta la casa de Rainbow mientras un equipo de seguridad los mantenía a raya.

—¡Rainbow Dash es la mejor!

—¡Soy tu fan número uno, tu eres mi heroína!

—¡Quiero foll-

Las ultimas palabras de la chica se cortaron bruscamente y el resto de la multitud desapareció de repente, así como los trofeos y las cartas. Luna le dirigió una mirada molesta a Rainbow mientras el fulgor de su cuerno se apagaba lenatmente.

—¿Qué? —Rainbow se encogió de hombros—. Acabo de tener una maldita pesadilla, ¿es malo que quiera divertirme un poco?

—... supongo que tienes razón, he visto cosas peores —puso los ojos en blanco mientras se estremecía—. Pero he venido para ayudarte con tus miedos, no para vivir una noche en el paraíso personal de Rainbow Dash.

—No tengo miedo, solo es una estúpida pesadilla.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió Luna, presionándola un poco.

—Bueno, no exactamente, no me da miedo, me preocupa —respondió Dash, reticente—. Eso. Tirek podría habernos matado. Ni siquiera Twilight pudo con él. Si no hubiéramos conseguido su llave, a estas alturas estaríamos muertas. Ninguno de nuestros otros enemigos era tan fuerte, fue pura suerte que ganáramos.

—Lo se —inclinó la cabeza en asentimiento—. Twilight ocurrió un gran riesgo entregándole nuestra magia a pesar de nuestras advertencias, pero eligió bien. Sin embargo permiteme que dude de que sea Tirek tu miedo. En tus sueños te enfrentas a él sin problemas. Te asusta, pero no es lo que te atormenta.

—¿Y si sabes lo que significa por qué no me lo dices tú misma en lugar de jugar a los psicólogos? —replicó Rainbow. No le gustaba perder el tiempo, solo quería solucionar aquel problema. Estaba enfadada, cansada de no poder dormir más que unas pocas horas hasta que la pesadilla volvía para asaltarla. Dos semanas eran demasiado tiempo.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero no servirá de nada si tú misma no te das cuenta. Las pesadillas solo seguirán repitiéndose.

—Entonces dímelo y ya veremos si puedo o no puedo entenderlo. -dijo, desafiante.

Luna se quedó quieta, pensando, planteando su siguiente paso. No pensaba que Rainbow Dash pudiera ser tan cabezota como para no resolverlo por sí sola, pero tampoco encontraba motivos para oponerse a su petición. Suspiró y simplemente soltó lo que pensaba.

—Te asusta admitir que tienes miedo, que hay cosas que te afectan incluso a ti. Tienes miedo de que se rompa tu fachada y que los demás te vean como realmente eres. Y tienes miedo a perderlo todo cuando eso ocurra. Sobre todo perder a Fluttershy. Tu encuentro con Tirek solo ha sido un catalizador que lo ha sacado a la luz, nada más.

Rainbow trago saliva, paralizada en su asiento. No era cierto, no era en absoluto cierto, eso es lo que el gritaba una parte de sí misma. Y sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía que lo que Luna le decía era cierto. En cualquier caso no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Le asustaba pensar que Luna sabía tanto de ella cuando solo se habían visto unas pocas veces.

—Sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar la princesa.

—Sí —respondió Rainbow secamente, aunque aliviada de no tener que explicar sus miedos.

—Pero la rechazaste. ¿Por qué?

—Es largo de explicar —trató de excusarse. No le había dicho esto a Twilight, ¿por qué se lo iba a decir a ella?

—Tenemos tiempo —un reloj apareció delante de ambas ponis—. No amanecerá hasta dentro de dos horas.

Rainbow estaba casi segura de que si lo deseaba con fuerza podría sacar a Luna de su sueño. Terminar con todo este interrogatorio y despertar en su cama, abrazada a Tank, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Gozar de la tranquilidad de su hogar, desayunar algo e ir a trabajar. Un día tranquilo.

 _Hasta que vuelva a ser de noche y las pesadillas vuelvan._ Se mordió el labio, indecisa. No quería hablar, pero Luna era una Princesa, no podía echarla así como así. Y también es cierto que le había pedido ayuda. Respiró hondo y decidió confiar.

—Ok. Es solo que... ella no sería feliz conmigo. Somos muy diferentes, vamos en direcciones contrarias. Yo quiero convertirme en Wonderbolt y ella solo quiere una vida tranquila. Si empezásemos a salir, ella no soportaría la vida de una estrella. Al salir en la calle habría una horda de fans esperándonos, reporteros buscando entrevistarnos a cualquier precio. Y eso sin contar los ponis que intentasen hacerse pasar por sus amigos solo para poder llegar hasta mí. Ese acoso la destrozaría. No puedo dejar que pase. Tengo que protegerla, es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Y la mejor forma de protegerla es rompiéndole el corazón de esa manera?

—¡¿Y que iba a hacer!? ¡No tenía alternativa! —Luna acababa de golpear justo en el punto que más le dolía, haciéndola saltar como un resorte, literal y metafóricamente—. Cuando era cosa mía podía manejarlo, estar a su lado sin buscar nada más, pero cuando ella me besó me di cuenta de que las cosas no podían seguir siendo iguales. Tenía que acabar con sus esperanzas de un golpe o ella nunca se habría olvidado de mí. Conozco a Fluttershy, cuando tiene algo claro no hay quien pueda detenerla.

—Creo que se parece a la poni que tengo justo delante —señaló Luna—. Tú tampoco quieres olvidarte de ella. La amas tanto que la esperarías toda la vida.

Rainbow no contestó y giró la cabeza, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

—No he conocido a un poni que tenga más miedo de sus propios sentimientos que tú, Rainbow Dash. —Luna se levantó y avanzó hacia el sillón de Rainbow—. ¿No crees que Fluttershy se merece saber la verdad y poder escoger?

—¡Si lo supiese me escogería a mí! —agitó la cabeza, rechazando la idea de plano—. ¡Y todo acabaría como te he contado!

—¿Por que te mientes?

—No miento. -respondió al instante Rainbow, sin entender por que Luna decía eso.

—He estado en suficientes mentes, he conocido a suficientes ponis para saber cuando alguien me miente descaradamente. Pero tu no me mientes. Lo peor es que crees tu propia mentira. Una mentira que cubre algo más grande. Un miedo mucho mayor que los demás.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Dash de cabeza a cola. No sabía como, no entendía como Luna lo intuía, pero sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Varias imágenes trataron de saltar de su memoria, pero se esforzó por contenerlas, por ignorarlas, por fingir que no estaban ahí. Como llevaba haciendo desde hace cinco años.

—Calla, eso no es verdad —metió la cabeza entre las patas, acurrucándose, huyendo de la inquisitiva mirada de Luna.

—Lo es. Y tú misma me lo estás demostrando —señaló el reposabrazos del sillón de Rainbow. Allí, solitaria, descansaba una única pluma roja que acababa de aparecer de la nada. Para ser algo tan simple, los ojos de Dash se abrieron desorbitados del terror—. Dime, ¿quién es Red Feather?

-Ya basta, ya basta, basta de todo este juego —el cuerpo de Rainbow temblaba, las lágrimas que llevaba tiempo reteniendo empezaban a escaparse sin control. Recuerdos que se esforzaba por enterrar estaban empezando a salir totalmente descontrolados. Su sueño se hizo inestable, empezando a rasgarse—. Vete, vete y no vuelvas.

-Has de enfrentar tus temores o ellos te consumirán —dijo Luna, apresurándose, dándose cuenta de que el sueño se acabaría en cualquier momento— No cometas el mismo error que yo.

-¡MÁRCHATE!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue una sensación de ahogo, como si estuviese en lugar demasiado estrecho para contener aire. Las sábanas se habían pegado a su cuerpo, rodeándola y comprimiéndola de tal manera que tuvo que luchar para poder apartarlas. Ahora que se había librado de ellas el aire entró en sus pulmones, convirtiéndose en una respiración rápida y entrecortada. Notaba su cuerpo completamente empapado en sudor y lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su pata tanteaba a ciegas, intentando encontrar la mesita de noche y la lámpara. Tras un par de intentos, la luz iluminó el cuarto y la oscuridad se desvaneció. Solo entonces pudo Dash empezar a calmarse.

—No ha sido real —se dijo a sí misma con el poco aliento que era capaz de reunir—. Solo ha sido otra pesadilla, solo eso.

No había acabado de decirlo cuando de repente notó una sensación extraña en su pata derecha que la hizo dar un fuerte brinco acompañado de un grito ahogado. Asustada, sus ojos buscaron el origen de aquello y se encontraron con la mirada de Tank. Este simplemente volvió a acariciar con su cabeza la pata de Rainbow, tratando de animarla de algún modo. La preocupación era visible en la tortuga, o al menos lo era para su dueña. Rainbow conocía a Tank perfectamente y se daba cuenta de hasta que punto estaba inquieto por ella.

—Lo siento Tank —lo acarició en el cuello, tratando de calmarlo—. Era solo otra pesadilla, no tienes de que asustarte.

 _Solo una pesadilla._ Incluso diciéndolo en voz alta un escalofrío intenso la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel sueño seguían en su mente, con tanta nitidez que parecían grabados a fuego. Casi podía verlos a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, exactamente igual que si se tratase de una experiencia que realmente hubiese vivido. En especial cuando Luna apareció. Y sus últimas palabras. _Has de enfrentarte a tus temores._

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza. _No ha sido real. No importa cuanto lo parezca. No hay manera de que sea real. Sólo tengo que olvidarlo. Eso es._ Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar un frágil estado de calma.

Miró el despertador y sus pulmones volvieron a quedarse sin aire. Eran las seis de la mañana, exactamente la hora que marcaba el reloj que Luna había hecho aparecer en su sueño. Justo un par de horas antes del amanecer. ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Es solo mi imaginación, es pura coincidencia. Inconscientemente sus patas rodearon a Tank y lo atrajeron contra su pecho, como si ese contacto pudiera de algún modo desterrar sus temores. Y aunque ciertamente era reconfortante, no era suficiente para para evitar que la voz de Luna siguiera resonando en su interior. Solo podía hacer una cosa.

—Ven conmigo campeón, necesito un baño para relajarme. Y sé que tú también amas el agua caliente.

Era un truco que siempre le había funcionado. Después de un día especialmente duro no había nada mejor que sumergirse en su bañera y darse un relajante baño de espuma, sin importar que hubiera pasado. Y hoy realmente lo necesitaba. Desperezándose, bajó de la cama y acudió al cuarto de baño con Tank flotando a sus espaldas. Evitó mirar el espejo mientras entraba, sabiendo que le ofrecería una imagen poco halagadora de si misma. Abrió el grifo de la bañera, sacó el jabón y esparció las sales de baño, ansiosa por dejar atrás su pesadilla.

Sus cascos empezaron a trazar círculos con la esponja, dejando que el agua jabonosa eliminase el sudor que la recubría. Era una sensación muy reconfortante y Rainbow se dedicó completamente a aquella tarea, sin apresurarse en ningún momento. Una vez acabó consigo misma hizo lo propio con Tank y luego ambos jugaron durante algunos minutos, salpicándose y usando algunos juguetes que ella había comprado recientemente.

Acabado el juego, se quedó tumbada boca arriba, dejando solo la cabeza fuera de la bañera. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos y despejó por completo su mente, consiguiendo un estado de relajación mucho mejor que si hubiera pasado horas en la cama. Todo esto, sumado a la falta de descanso de los últimos días, empezaba a pasarle factura y Rainbow descubrió que cada vez encontraba más difícil mantener los párpados abiertos.

Trató de concentrarse, sabiendo que dormirse en la bañera no era buena idea. En busca de una distracción, sus ojos se fijaron en el vapor que flotaba en el ambiente y como al chocar contra la pared de nube producía remolinos. Un viejo recuerdo apareció de repente, haciéndola sonreír. Cuando era pequeña su padre y ella contemplaban la pared mientras se bañaban y competían para ver quien conseguía ver el mayor número de formas y objetos. Y siempre ganaba ella, por supuesto. Compitiendo no tenía rival, aunque ahora estaba segura de que al menos un par de veces su padre la había dejado ganar.

Con esa idea en mente, miró la pared buscando patrones definidos entre la nubosidad. Habían pasado bastantes años, pero su vista estaba más entrenada que antes y no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado. Pronto acumuló un buen número de formas diferentes, pero jugar sola no tenía emoción. Dio unos toquecitos a Tank para llamar su atención, con intención de agregarlo al juego.

—Ey Tank, ¿no te parece que ese trozo de nube es como la cabeza de un dragón? Mira, esa otra parece un trineo. Y esa es—

Se calló al instante. Era la forma vaga de un pegaso, pero no era eso lo que los ojos de Rainbow estaban viendo. Red. Era exactamente igual que Red. Por un segundo Dash permaneció mirándolo, paralizada por completo, incapaz de apartarse. Y entonces salto y empezó a golpear la pared, completamente fuera de sí, igual que había golpeado el árbol del camino hasta dejarlo devastado.

—¡NO! ¡Ya basta, basta de una vez, no puedes parecer de nuevo en mi vida y hacerme esto, no puedes, tú estás muerto!

Cerró los ojos, a pesar de que ya no quedaba nada por ver tras aquel ataque. En la pared ahora solo estaba presente un enorme boquete y muchos fragmentos de nube esparcidos por doquier.

—Yo te maté. No... puedes... volver.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. La primera vez que se permitía recordar lo que había sucedido hace cinco años, aquel día en la Academia. Rainbow se derrumbó, incapaz de sostenerse, abrumada. A su lado Tank intentó consolar a su dueña, sin entender muy bien que ocurría, pero ella no reaccionó. En estos instantes no existía nada ni nadie, solo la imagen, aquella imagen, persistiendo en su memoria. Apretó los dientes, intentando contener las lágrimas. Llorar era una acción inútil, no servía de nada, no iba a devolverle la vida a Red. No arregló las cosas entonces y no las iba a arreglar a hora.

Ya no podía negar que el sueño había sido algo más. Ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de si esto no seguía siendo un sueño. En cualquier caso, no importaba. _Has de enfrentarte a tus temores._ Ahora la frase de la princesa Luna era más clara que nunca y no podía ignorarla. Lentamente salió del baño, dejando que sus patas tomasen el rumbo por ella. Su mente estaba en otra parte y ni siquiera sintió los pinchazos de frío por estar empapada.

Cruzó la habitación y abrió su armario. Sus cascos revolvieron el interior, apartando cosas hasta llegar a una caja de cartón situada en el fondo, con las iniciales RD dibujadas en la tapa con permanente rojo. La agarró y empezó a vaciar su contenido por la cama. Trofeos, viejos apuntes y libros de texto quedaron extendidos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

El anuario de la Academia.

Respiró hondo. Durante unos segundos no supo que hacer y se quedó mirando la portada. No era una decisión fácil de tomar; demasiados años negándolo era una costumbre muy poderosa, pero las palabras de la princesa seguían impulsándola a seguir. Tras un último titubeo, lo abrió y fue pasando las páginas lentamente, como si intentase retrasar el momento lo máximo posible. Finalmente se detuvo. En Equestria eran raros los ponies de un solo color, justo como el pegaso castaño de la fotografía. Lo único que rompía esa armonía era un pequeño mechón de pelo rojo en su pelo, con la forma de una pluma. Rainbow tragó saliva. Podían haber pasado cinco años, pero la imagen de Red bastaba para reabrir la herida de su corazón.

Nunca imaginó que volvería a hacer esto, que volvería a encontrarse pensando en él o viendo una fotografía suya. Y sin embargo de repente se encontró pasando las páginas, sonriendo por cada recuerdo grabado en el álbum. Cada foto era una punzada en su pecho, sí, pero también iba acompañada de un puñado de felicidad. Ese año en la Academia había sido uno de los más felices de su vida. Viéndolo ahora, resultaba difícil creer que todo se hubiera torcido de aquella manera.

 _Has de enfrentarte a tus temores._ Rainbow ahora sabía que es lo que Luna quería conseguir con esas palabras. Pero no era tan sencillo de hacer. Si lo revelase, si dijese la verdad, lo perdería todo. Sus padres estarían destrozados, bueno, más de lo que lo estaban ya. Sus amigas jamás volverían a dirigirle la palabra, incluso sus sueños de ser Wonderbolt se desvanecerían para siempre. ¿Como podía decirles que era una asesina?

No, no podía. Era mejor olvidarlo todo, dejarlo correr. Hablar era una locura, definitivamente. No era nada que no pudiera hacer, a fin de cuentas. Solo tenía que ignorar este sueño, seguir viviendo su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Las pesadillas seguirían, sí, ¿pero que importaba? Al final desaparecerían, como desaparecieron las que tenía cuando Red murió. ¿Y Luna? Era un problema, pero después de lo que había ocurrido no creía que volviese a pasarse por sus sueños. No descubriría mas cosas sobre su pasado, se aseguraría de ello. Solo tenía que olvidarse de todo, era así de sencillo.

Asintiendo para sí misma, empezó a recoger todo sin el menor miramiento, arrojándolo de nuevo al interior de la caja. No cometería el mismo error dos veces, esta vez iría todo a la basura, así nunca más volvería a tener la tentación de recordarlo. Agarró el anuario y se dispuso a dejarlo con las demás cosas, pero cuando debía soltarlo sus patas dejaron de responderle. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero solo consiguió que temblasen. _Esto es lo mejor, es lo que debo hacer, no hay otra solución_ , se dijo a sí misma.

¿Entonces por qué era incapaz de hacerlo?

Porque Luna tenía razón. Era algo que siempre se había negado a admitir, pero era la pura verdad. Casi podía ver ante sí la máscara de apariencias y mentiras que había ido construyendo durante años, como si se tratase de un objeto tangible. Por miedo. Incluso en su mente, aceptar que esa palabra se refería a ella suponía un esfuerzo más que considerable. Pero aunque una parte de sí misma siguiera empeñada en negarlo, la otra empezaba a asumir que era cierto. Estaba ocultando todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que podrían hacerla ver como alguien débil.

Demasiadas mentiras, demasiado tiempo. Ya no se sentía capaz de seguir haciéndolo, fingir que todo iba bien y que nada podía afectarla, mientras los remordimientos por lo que hizo siguiesen allí, devorándola por dentro. Sin embargo la otra opción era contar la verdad y solo de pensarlo sentía auténtico pavor. No podía volver atrás, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para seguir adelante. Miró a Tank, en busca de apoyo.

—Quiero decirles la verdad. A mis padres, a mis amigas, realmente quiero hacerlo. ¿Tú crees que podrán perdonarme?

Sin el menor asomo de duda Tank asintió. Los ojos de Rainbow volvieron a inundarse en lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo. Nunca se había alegrado más de tenerlo a su lado. _Realmente eres la mejor mascota que un poni podría desear._ Él estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que ser valiente y confiar en sus seres queridos. Las perspectivas seguían siendo aterradoras, pero esta vez estaba lista para hacerles frente. _Lo haré, les diré todo lo que pasó. Merecen saber la verdad._

Entonces comenzó a tiritar y fue consciente de que seguía empapada, por lo que apresuró a envolverse en una toalla para entrar en calor. Mientras secaba su melena, se dio cuenta de que no se había planteado a quien contar su secreto en primer lugar. Su padre estaba en Cloudsdale y su madre en Manehattan... y no estaba segura de que quisieran verla. No, de momento quedaban descartados.

Pensó en sus amigas. La asaltó la imagen de cinco pares de ojos mirándola, juzgándola, sus caras horrorizadas al descubrir la verdad. Era simplemente demasiado para soportarlo, no podía decírselo a todas ellas al mismo tiempo. ¿Con quién empezar? Pinkie era muy risueña, ella quizás la perdonaría. Applejack... no, ella estaría furiosa. Rarity no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría y Twilight... seguramente se lo contaría a la princesa Celestia y esta la mandaría a la cárcel. Esto último quizás era lo que se merecía.

No, en realidad sabía muy bien a quien deseaba contárselo primero. Fluttershy. Ella era sin lugar la poni perfecta para escuchar su historia. Si algún poni podía perdonarla completa y sinceramente, esa era Fluttershy. Pero tras todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, no estaba segura de que podría ocurrir si se lo confesaba. A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba segura de que pasaba por la cabeza de Fluttershy estos días.

Todo por culpa de la no-cita. Desde entonces las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales entre ellas, pero podría haber sido mucho peor si Twilight no le hubiera hecho aquella visita al día siguiente. Después de todo lo que le dijo no le quedaba más remedio que ir y disculparse con Fluttershy. Y eso fue aún peor. Apenas había terminado de hablar y Fluttershy la perdonó. En sus ojos ni siquiera había una pizca de rencor. Al contrario, era obvio que se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. Rainbow estuvo a punto de gritar de plena frustración en ese instante. ¡Se merecía la ira de Fluttershy, sus insultos, incluso una buena coz que doliese durante días, no su amabilidad!

Pero a pesar de ese supuesto perdón, se notaba que Fluttershy ya no se encontraba cómoda a su lado. Mantenía las distancias, apenas la miraba y si se rozaban accidentalmente se apartaba como si le quemase. En el pueblo la había visto varias veces tomar caminos alternativos para que no tuvieran que cruzarse. Rainbow había pensado que podría soportarlo (todo era idea suya, al fin y al cabo) pero se había equivocado por completo. Y cuando Discord desveló su traición y su alianza con Tirek, a Rainbow se le partió el corazón al ver como acudía a los brazos de Applejack en busca de consuelo en lugar de a los suyos.

Pero seguían siendo amigas. Y ahora más que nunca Rainbow necesitaba de su amistad.

Tomada la decisión, Rainbow salió de casa acompañada por Tank y llevando consigo el anuario. Todavía no había amanecido, pero Dash sabía que su amiga se levantaba muy temprano para poder ocuparse de todos los animales, por lo que no tendría que despertarla. Voló velozmente hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy, incapaz de perder un minuto más, temiendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo si se lo pensaba dos veces.

Las ventanas iluminadas confirmaron la presencia de Fluttershy en su interior. Aterrizando ante su puerta, Rainbow golpeó la madera varias veces, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que debería. Empezaba a sentir un horrible nudo en el estómago y una imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo. El valor se le escapaba a pasos agigantados, pero consiguió permanecer en su sitio. Fluttershy tenía que saberlo. Ella más que nadie merecía saber la verdad.

Con un leve crujido la puerta se abrió y Fluttershy dio unos pasos hacia el exterior. Su melena estaba algo más despeinada de lo habitual y sus ojos aún mostraban rastros de sueño, era obvio que acababa de levantarse. Al darse cuenta de quien la esperaba fuera retrocedió un poco y miró al suelo.

—¿Rainbow? ¿Qué... le pasa algo a Tank? —preguntó, con un deje de preocupación en su suave voz.

—No, él está bien. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es importante.

Fluttershy dudó solo un instante, luego asintió y les dejó espacio para que pudieran entrar. Se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde Fluttershy invitó a su amiga a sentarse en el sofá mientras Tank se acomodaba en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijese palabra. Rainbow había hecho varios intentos, pero no sabía como comenzar. Tampoco ayudaba que su garganta estuviese completamente seca. Ya estaba allí, no podía echarse atrás, pero no podía evitar preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez _¿Podrás perdonarme, Fluttershy? ¿Que vas a pensar de mí?_

—Rainbow, me estas asustando... ¿qué ocurre?

Ella respiró hondo y tras reunir todo su coraje comenzó a hablar.

—Hay algo que quería contarte. Verás... cuando estaba en la Academia conocí a alguien, en mi penúltimo curso, alguien especial. Se llamaba Red Feather. Ya había salido con muchos potros, también con algunas potras, pero cuando empecé a salir con él todo fue diferente. No era como los demás. Algunos solo querían estar conmigo porque era popular, pero Red, él era diferente, él... realmente me amaba. Salimos juntos durante más de un año, hasta que...un día... me quedé a entrenar en el gimnasio tras las clases...

* * *

 **Cinco años atrás...**

—¡Ey, buen lanzamiento!

Rainbow se giró y dejó caer la pelota de rugby, sorprendida de escuchar a alguien a esas horas. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Red detrás de ella. Sabiendo que estaban a solas en el gimnasio, no dudó en lanzarse contra él y besarlo con fuerza. Red tuvo dificultades para contener su entusiasmo sin caerse hacia atrás, incluso siendo bastante más grande que su novia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas? —preguntó Rainbow.

—Eh, no eres la única que tiene que practicar. Acabamos de terminar un ensayo extra para la función de la próxima semana. Te lo dije hace varios días, despistada. ¿O es que el entrenador os machaca tanto que ya te olvidas de lo que digo? Ay, mi pequeña Dashie... —bromeó, acariciando la melena multicolor de Rainbow.

Dash le soltó un golpe en el pecho, no demasiado fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para llamarle a la atención.

—¿No te dije que no me llamaras así? Sabes perfectamente que es como me llama mi padre, cuando lo dices tú suena muy raro.

—Ya que no me dejas llamarte nada cariñoso en público, pensé que usando algo a lo que estás acostumbrada...

—¡Ni hablar! —le cortó en seco—. Toda la Academia se reiría de mí si lo hicieras, tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Sí, sería horrible si se enteraran de que eres toda una romántica—dijo Red con marcada ironía.

—¡Eh, eso no es cierto! —las cejas de Dash se arquearon, indicando su indignación.

—Bueno, —la voz se Red se tornó sugerente— esa "incursión" que hiciste en mi casa hace dos noches...

—¡Acababas de volver de viaje! —replicó ella, totalmente roja.

—De un viaje de fin de semana—puntualizó Red, sonriendo al verla avergonzada— y tú me recibiste como si hubiera pasado un año entero. Y me dijiste "te quiero" justo después de terminar. ¿Todavía dices que no eres romántica?

—Tú también lo dijiste—refunfuñó ella, alejándose un poco.

—Sí, porque es verdad. Y sabes que me encanta decírtelo.

Red se acercó y la envolvió con sus alas. Al principio Rainbow accedió a regañadientes, pero tras estar unos minutos pegada a él no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo. Juntaron sus cabezas y compartieron un nuevo beso, esta vez más largo y tranquilo.

—Este finde podríamos ir al cine—comentó Red cuando se separaron— He visto que echan una comedia romántica... —se rió al ser fulminado por la mirada de Dash— ¡Es broma, es broma! ¿Que te parece Asesinos Sádicos II?

—Dalo por hecho—asintió con satisfacción—. ¿Te ocultarás bajo la butaca como la última vez?

— _Touché._ Supongo que me lo merezco—agachó la cabeza, sonriendo en señal de derrota—. Bueno, sigue practicando, esperaré allí a que termines —dijo señalando las gradas— y así vamos juntos a casa.

Ambos compartieron un último beso rápido. Red se ciñó la mochila y comenzó a subir las escaleras para tener una mejor vista. Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte más alta, no pudo evitar hacer una última broma justo antes de tomar asiento.

—¡Tú puedes, mi pequeña Dashie!

La respuesta de Dash no fue verbal, sino una pelota de rugby disparada a toda velocidad. Instintivamente dio un salto para apartarse, dándose cuenta tarde de que la pelota no habría llegado a golpearlo de todos modos.

Y entonces sus cascos resbalaron, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Al contrario que en las películas, la caída no sucedió a cámara lenta, sino tan velozmente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Red se desplomó por las escaleras, golpeándose varias veces, quedando tirado como un muñeco casi al final de las mismas.

—¡RED!

Rainbow salió disparada hacia las gradas, dispuesta a auxiliar a Red inmediatamente.

Y esta vez el tiempo sí se detuvo, al menos para ella.

El pegaso podría haber estado durmiendo, pero su cuello yacía en una posición totalmente antinatural y sus ojos... sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin brillo. Para cualquier poni resultaba evidente que estaba muerto.

* * *

La garganta de Rainbow apenas podía decir una palabra más. Había pensado que sería doloroso, estaba preparada para que lo fuera, pero repetirlo en voz alta era como si volviera a suceder de nuevo. Aquel dolor se sentía como si una garra atenazase su garganta, pero de algún modo logró seguir hablando.

—Busqué ayuda, el entrenador Weed hizó lo que pudo pero ya no había nada que hacer. Se hizo una investigación y declararon que solo había sido un accidente. Nunca dije la verdad. Sabía que había sido culpa mía y aún así callé. No quería, no podía soportar que los demás supieran lo que había hecho... que Red estaba muerto por mi culpa y que me había convertido en un monstruo —recalcó aquella palabra. Conformaba la perfecta definición de quién era en realidad—. Después de eso no pude volver a la Academia. Lo intenté, pero todo me recordaba a Red, cada sitio donde mirase estaba allí, observándome. Al cumplir los dieciocho dejé Cloudsdale y me vine aquí, me metí en el equipo climático y me propuse olvidarlo. Guardé las fotos, los trofeos, todo aquello que tenía de la Academia, lo arrojé donde no pudiera volver a verlo. Pensé que así lo conseguiría.

Por fin había acabado. No se sentía con fuerzas para emitir una sola palabra, ni siquiera un gemido. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar hacia el suelo, con su cabeza incapaz de levantarse. Estaba hecho, ahora Fluttershy sabía su secreto, lo despreciable que era en realidad. No era una sensación agradable, ni siquiera le proporcionaba alivio, pero en cierto modo se sentía liberada. Las mentiras se habían terminado. Ahora solo podía esperar la reacción de Fluttershy y rogar a Celestia que no la odiara.

Pero esta no llegó. El tiempo avanzaba y no había signos de que Fluttershy fuese a decir algo. Si no viera sus patas traseras, Rainbow habría jurado que había salido corriendo. Todavía era posible, quizás solo estaba en shock. Paralizada de miedo. Sus ojos abiertos de puro terror, llenos de rechazo. Y sus alas temblando, preparando su huida. Era la opción más probable. Pero si su mejor amiga actuaba así, ¿que harían las demás? ¿Huirían? ¿Se enfrentarían a ella? El silencio era una tortura y Rainbow ya no pudo más.

—¡Lo siento Fluttershy, se que soy un monstruo-

La bofetada que cruzó su rostro la pilló completamente por sorpresa. Asombrada y dolorida, levantó la cabeza y vio a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, como si fuera ella la que hubiera recibido el golpe. Y a continuación la abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Rainbow parpadeó, completamente atónita. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos esto. Su mente estaba bloqueada, sin saber como reaccionar ante estas dos acciones contradictorias.

—No vuelvas a a decirlo —la reprendió Fluttershy— Nunca vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo. Eso es mentira.

Aquellas palabras la sacaron de su atontamiento, pero seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Algo tenía que estar fallando. Fluttershy había escuchado la historia entera, con todos los detalles, ¿como podía decir eso? Trato de replicar, pero su cerebro apenas lograba articular algo coherente.

—Pero si yo no hubiera...él aún seguiría... ¡fue mi culpa!

—¡Fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya! —aquella elevación de tono hizo que Rainbow se callase de inmediato. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaban juntas, había oído a Fluttershy hablarle de esa manera a nadie—. El resbaló, no... no puedes culparte por eso... no eres un monstruo, jamás lo has sido. Y no creo... no creo que Red quisiera que pensaras eso.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Rainbow. Y después otra. Antes de darse cuenta un gemido escapó de su garganta, aumentando en volumen hasta convertirse en un verdadero grito de angustia. Todo el dolor y la pena acumulados estaban en plena catarsis y Rainbow no podía detenerlos. Se entregó al abrazo de Fluttershy y siguió gritando, una y otra vez, sintiendo que su garganta se desollaba, pero incapaz de parar.

No podía creer que fuera real. Durante todo este tiempo siempre había tenido claro que era la única responsable por la muerte de Red y no había nada que pudiese cambiar ese hecho. Pero sabiéndolo, habiéndolo oído de sus propios labios, Fluttershy la consideraba inocente. La miró a los ojos y vio aquel convencimiento inquebrantable. No le quedaba otra que creerla. Nadie podría siquiera intentar lo contrario. No había mas que sinceridad en aquella mirada.

El abrazo se prolongó largo rato, incluso cuando las lágrimas de Dash ya estaban secas y su lamento cesado. Rainbow se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría hasta que su amiga se diese cuenta. Era la primera vez que Fluttershy volvía a tocarla desde la noche en que la gritó. Por millonésima vez, volvió a arrepentirse de lo que hizo. _Si solo pudiera volver atrás... si no hubiera sido tan estúpida, quizás... si le hubiera dicho lo importante que es para mi. Realmente, no solo como amigas._

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Como había predicho, Fluttershy se apartó, no bruscamente, pero claramente buscando alejarse. Las cosas entre ellas aún no estaban bien del todo. Había mucho que arreglar.

—¿Estás... estás mejor?

—Sí, creo que sí. Gracias. —dijo con voz ronca, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Bueno... —Fluttershy sonrió a su vez— voy a ocuparme de los animales. Deberías descansar un poco... si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí.

Esto ultimo lo añadió tan bajito que Rainbow tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo. Ahora que lo mencionaba, su cuerpo se encargó de recordarle lo verdaderamente agotada que se sentía. Y no tenía ganas de volver a su casa, aún no. Quería seguir aquí, con Fluttershy cerca. Así que simplemente asintió.

—Ok... bueno... yo estaré aquí, si necesitas algo.

Fluttershy finalmente se fue y la dejó a solas. Se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Tank se acomodó a su lado, dispuesto a dormir también. Ahora que por fin se había confesado la pegaso pudo entregarse a un plácido sueño, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, Fluttershy estaría con ella de ahora en adelante.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Una vez más el sol volvió a alzarse por el horizonte. En el bosque, aquella luz se filtró por las copas de los árboles, reflejándose en las gotas de rocío, para finalmente acariciar a los animales con la ternura propia de una madre. Comenzaron a salir de sus guaridas, recibiendo la promesa de un nuevo día con vivaz entusiasmo. No todos, por supuesto. Los animales nocturnos se retiraron, sin otra opción que dejar sus dominios a merced de los diurnos, al menos hasta el momento en que la luna y las estrellas volvieran a alzarse.

Depredadores y presas de todo tipo dejaron de lado sus instintos y caminaron juntos, atravesando las lindes del bosque. Su objetivo no era otro que seguir el dulce canto que llegaba a sus oídos y que procedía desde la cabaña de la colina, semejante a la canción de una sirena. Pero al contrario que esta, aquella melodía no encerraba amenaza alguna; era simple, sincera y cargada de felicidad.

Siempre había sido así, pero hoy poseía un matiz diferente que todos los animales pudieron notar. Llevaban años yendo a la casa de la pegaso amarilla, buscando sus cuidados, y conocían su canto con tanta perfección que no había manera de que aquel cambio les pasara desapercibido. Esa sutil diferencia conseguía llevar la melodía a un nuevo nivel, haciendo que todos los animales se quedaran embelesados. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hacer el menor ruido mientras recibían su ración, temerosos de perderse aunque solo fuera una nota.

Fluttershy cumplía sus tareas sin ser consciente de ello, feliz. Finalmente se había librado del miedo y la culpa que la atenazaban desde las últimas semanas, aunque en su interior quedase todavía un rescoldo que no se apagaría con facilidad. A su mente venían destellos de aquellos recuerdos sin que pudiera evitarlo. El momento de la no-cita, cuando había arruinado su amistad por ser estúpida y ver cosas que no existían. La certeza de ser la única y total responsable de aquella situación la había corroído por dentro como un veneno. Rainbow lo había negado cuando vino a disculparse, insistió en que era culpa suya, pero Fluttershy sabía que solo lo decía por ser amable. Dash no había iniciado aquel beso, había sido ella.

Noche tras noche era algo que no podía olvidar, un sentimiento que le oprimía el corazón y no la dejaba vivir. Además, ahora que Rainbow sabía sus sentimientos, mantenerse a su lado se había vuelto una tarea casi imposible. Ya no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, segura de que vería en ellos el rechazo de aquella noche, ni deseaba forzarla con incómodos encuentros a solas, de modo que había hecho lo que mejor se le daba; esconderse. Su amistad se sentía como un fino hilo de cristal, tan frágil que cualquier contratiempo podía romperlo. Y Fluttershy no podía soportar la idea de que eso sucediera. Por mucho que le doliera, era mejor permanecer apartada de Dash si eso la ayudaba a olvidar lo ocurrido.

Pero no era cierto y solo ahora se daba cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Rainbow no la había culpado en ningún momento ni se sentía molesta. Al contrario, confiaba en ella y la apreciaba igual que antes, tanto que no había dudado en acudir a confesarle aquel secreto que para ella era tan importante. Se sentía muy estúpida por haber pensado lo contrario, pero por fin todo había acabado. Esas semanas de miedos y angustia ya quedaban atrás y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Salvo por un detalle importante. Ahora tenía una negativa directa. Ya no podía soñar con un futuro donde ella y Rainbow estuviesen juntas. Era algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez lo conseguiría. Tenía que hacerlo. Todos sus sueños y fantasías imposibles debían terminar de una vez. La simple idea le ponía un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que era lo correcto y no iba a arriesgarse más. Su amistad era más valiosa que aquel estúpido sentimiento que solo le había traído dolor.

—Fluttershy.

Detuvo su canto de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Dash a sus espaldas. Se giró, a sabiendas de quién se iba a encontrar mirándola. Rainbow estaba allí, bajó el marco de la puerta, con aspecto de haber despertado hace poco. Fluttershy no pudo evitar que su cara tomase un ligero rubor. Puede que ya hubiera dado un concierto, pero la idea de cantar ante los demás todavía se le hacía difícil. Y el hecho de que fuese Rainbow no lo hacía más fácil.

Su educación se impuso y trató de saludarla, pero sus intenciones murieron cuando se fijó en el rostro de su amiga. Después de su confesión esperaba verla feliz, nada menos que pletórica, en cambio la poni que tenía delante suya se mostraba seria y apagada. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Un presentimiento le decía que Rainbow estaba a punto de decir algo que no iba a ser precisamente alegre. Y así fue, de una manera que no se esperaba.

—Sé que me has estado evitando.

Su corazón se encogió de inmediato. Había puesto mucho esfuerzo por ser discreta mientras trataba de mantener una distancia, no solo por Dash, sino también por sus otras amigas. Tras las disculpas de Rainbow pensaban que todo iba bien y no quería molestarlas con sus problemas, especialmente uno tan personal. Hasta ahora creía que había sido discreta, simplemente más reservada de lo normal, pero era obvio que no había funcionado. Y si Rainbow se había dado cuenta, el resto también. Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Y tenías motivos. Me dijiste lo que sentías y a cambio yo… —oyó como Rainbow tragaba con dificultad— te hice mucho daño. Sé que mis disculpas no sirven de nada, pero tengo que decirlo. Te necesito. Necesito a mi mejor amiga y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Por favor, perdóname…

Fluttershy no necesitaba oír nada más. Levantó la mirada, notando como las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Era una sonrisa cálida y colmada de un sentimiento que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Asintió, dejando claro a Rainbow que la perdonaba sin reservas. Sabía que estaba siendo sincera y eso era lo importante. Ver como el miedo y la duda de Dash dejaban paso a una sonrisa tan vibrante como la suya le hizo saber que había hecho lo correcto.

Más adelante, recordando este momento, no sabría decir cuando empezó a moverse. Todo lo que sabía Dash hizo lo mismo hasta que de repente las dos se encontraron envueltas en un cálido abrazo. Se aferraron, casi con desesperación, mientras su aliento se escapaba en forma de un suspiro de alivio. Ninguna de las dos sintió la necesidad de hablar, pues ninguna palabra podía mejorar la dicha que sentían en ese instante.

El mundo se detuvo para ellas. El tiempo dejó de ser un concepto importante. Lo único valioso era le presente, aquellos instantes de tranquila felicidad. La voz de la razón se les antojaba como un murmullo apenas audible y sus corazones eran los que mandaban ahora. Frotaron sus mejillas con cariño, separándose un poco. Los iris azul marino de Fluttershy se encontraron con el carmesí de los de Rainbow y se detuvieron allí. Ambas se sentían incapaces de apartar la mirada; estaban sencillamente prendadas la una de la otra. Algo estaba despertando en su interior, un anhelo profundo que les decía exactamente que debían hacer. Juntaron un poco más las caras, dejando que sus hocicos se tocaran.

Y en ese momento el universo decidió devolverlas a la cruda realidad, haciendo que las tripas de Dash emitieran un sonoro rugido, recordando a su propietaria que no habían comido nada en todo el día y que ya era casi mediodía. Ambas yeguas retrocedieron, vagamente conscientes de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Sus cuerpos aún vibraban de la emoción, pero la lógica había vuelto, apartando los sentimientos que las habían guiado. El momento había pasado y no había forma de que regresase.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? —preguntó Rainbow, acariciándose la tripa—. Yo invito, tú solo dime un sitio, el que sea.

Fluttershy asintió, agradeciendo tener unos segundos para controlar su agitación. Trató de pensar en algún sitio. Nada de restaurantes elegantes, esta vez sería mejor algo sencillo, donde Rainbow pudiese estar a gusto y comer hasta reventar. Sí, el Stars Burguer parecía la opción ideal. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando una idea inesperada cruzó por su mente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de eso? Era perfecto.

—En realidad, me gustaría que nos quedáramos. Tengo algo especial, pero es un secreto. —añadió, dejando que su expresión se tornase misteriosa.

—¿Un secreto? —los ojos de Rainbow se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Cuál?

Había dicho aquellas palabras para llamar la atención de Dash y por su expresión no se había equivocado en absoluto. Volvió a entrar en la casa, seguida por una emocionada Rainbow Dash que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, intentando averiguar en qué estaba pensando. Ya en la cocina, se dirigió a un cajón y extrajo de él un viejo recetario, cuyas tapas estaban tan gastadas que los dibujos apenas eran visibles. Se lo tendió y recibió a cambio una mirada extrañada. Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, dijo:

—Ve a la última página.

Observó como Rainbow pasaba los folios rápidamente hasta llegar al final. Allí, pegado con cinta adhesiva, había un trozo de papel plegado. Intrigada, Rainbow lo abrió rápidamente y empezó a leerlo. Fluttershy vio como la sorpresa de Dash se multiplicaba por diez, dejando su boca abierta de par en par. La pegaso la miró y luego volvió al papel, como si no terminase de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

—Galletas Flutterdash. Mil sabores increíbles. —murmuró—. ¿Has guardado la receta todo este tiempo? Pensé que se había perdido...

—Nunca podría perderla. —declaró Fluttershy con firmeza.

Aquellas galletas eran muy especiales para las dos pegasos. Todo había comenzado por casualidad un día lluvioso, cuando aún eran potrillas. Habían quedado para jugar por los alrededores de Cloudsdale, pero sus planes se habían visto frustrados por una inesperada tormenta, que las había obligado a refugiarse en casa de Rainbow. Fluttershy había tratado de animar a su amiga preparando juntas unas galletas, a lo que esta había accedido de mala gana.

Pero a la hora de hacer la receta, en un descuido, Rainbow había confundido parte del escrito y añadió algo completamente diferente, algo que Fluttershy jamás se habría imaginado. El resultado había sido impresionante. Parecían galletas normales, pero cada una de ellas tenía un sabor diferente y único, simplemente exquisito. Habían dejado la despensa vacía preparando hornadas, intentando averiguar cuantos sabores distintos podían tener hasta repetirse, ganándose una enorme bronca por parte del padre de Rainbow cuando descubrió el experimento.

Desde ese momento, cuando una de las dos se encontraba triste o enfadada, preparaban aquellas galletas y volvían a animarse, sin importar que es lo que hubiera ido mal. Era su pequeño secreto, un pacto de amigas. Por eso decidieron que ambas tenían que estar en el nombre de las galletas. A ello se le sumaba el hecho de que solo juntas podían prepararlas. Rainbow aportaba el ingrediente secreto y Fluttershy hacía el resto, por si solas ninguna de ellas podía replicar la receta.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —dijo Dash emocionada—. ¡Preparemos esas galletas!

—¡Yay!

A los pocos minutos la cocina bulló de actividad, con las dos pegasos trabajando sin descanso, totalmente entregadas a aquel proyecto. Esos instantes le recordaron a Fluttershy como de desastre podía ser Rainbow en la cocina. La mitad del tiempo tenía que estar detrás de ella para que algo no se cayese, quemase o desapareciese de forma misteriosa. Y no podía estar más contenta por ello. Era como si hubieran vuelto a ser potrillas de nuevo, cuando las cosas eran fáciles y no había complicados sentimientos que se interpusiesen entre ellas. Sólo amistad.

La primera hornada estuvo lista enseguida, llenando la casa con el dulce y característico olor de las galletas recién hechas. Nada más probarlas se dieron cuenta de que sus recuerdos se quedaban cortos, aquellas galletas parecían despertar el apetito en lugar de saciarlo. Aquello era especialmente cierto para Rainbow, que no podía parar de engullirlas de dos en dos, como si no hubiese comido en una semana. Una hora después, las dos yeguas se reclinaban sobre sus sillas, rebosantes, habiendo perdido la cuenta de cuantas galletas habían tomado. Fluttershy juraría que Rainbow superaba con creces las cincuenta, a juzgar por el considerable tamaño que había adquirido su estómago.

—Tenías razón. -comentó Dash mientras se daba palmaditas en su tripa. - Ha sido la mejor comida que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Para mí también. —confirmó Fluttershy, tras lo cual se le escapó un pequeño bostezo. Al buscar una postura más cómoda, de repente se encontró con Rainbow mirándola alarmada. - ¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Cuánto hace que no te arreglas las alas?

Fluttershy soltó un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que enrojecía, pues a Rainbow no le faltaba razón. Aunque externamente se veían bien, al estirarse se veían en la cara interna varias plumas torcidas y otras tantas con una evidente carencia de plumón, dando un aspecto bastante descuidado.

—Esto… una semana, creo… -contestó ella con un susurro.

—¡Una semana! —Dash no daba crédito a lo que oía—. No se pueden dejar sin arreglar más de dos días y lo mejor es hacerlo todos los días ¡Tú lo sabes!

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, completamente avergonzada. Lo cierto es que había pensado en ello, pero los últimos días había estado realmente ocupada y no había encontrado un momento de tranquilidad. Para ella no era una prioridad trabajando en tierra, de modo que lo había ido postergando.

—No pienso permitir que mi mejor amiga vaya así —dictaminó Dash y acto seguido se levantó de la mesa con una velocidad pasmosa. Lo siguiente que Fluttershy supo es que estaba siendo llevada en volandas a la habitación del piso superior y luego depositada con suavidad en la cama, todo sin que hubiera tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿Qu-qué haces? —preguntó alarmada y nerviosa.

—¡Acicalarte, por supuesto! —Rainbow estiró sus articulaciones, haciendo que crujiesen—. Sólo tardaré unos minutos, después volverás a tener las alas perfectas. —afirmó sonriendo—. Comenzamos cuando quieras.

Fluttershy no cabía en sí de la vergüenza. Estaba deseando echar a correr para no tener que pasar por esto. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Era obvio lo que Rainbow intentaría hacer en cuanto vio sus alas. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, simplemente no era correcto.

Para los unicornios o los terrestres, este dilema habría resultado incomprensible, pero cualquier pegaso la entendería sin problemas. No se trataba solo de una limpieza, era una cuestión de protocolo social. Las alas de los pegasos no solo servían para volar; eran muy sensibles al tacto y otros factores como la temperatura y la humedad. Tanto era así, que se consideraba una descortesía tocar las alas de otro pegaso sin permiso, una norma social básica que los potros aprendían desde su más tierna infancia.

Por eso el acicalamiento era una actividad íntima que los pegasos respetaban enormemente. Solo se compartía en contadas ocasiones, como una madre con potrillos pequeños, una limpieza hecha por profesionales o entre los miembros de una pareja. No era algo que se hiciese entre amigos, por mucha amistad que tuvieran. A no ser, claro, que tuviesen intención de llegar a más…

 _¡No!_ Se apresuró a borrar esa imagen inmediatamente. _Ella solo está siendo amable, solo quiere ayudarme, es su forma de ser._ No podía dejar que eso la afectase. Tragó saliva. Era algo raro, pero si nadie se enteraba entonces estaba bien. Solo sería una amiga cuidando de la otra.

—… de acuerdo…

Tras el susurro se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y extendió sus alas despacio, fruto de las dudas que aún albergaba. Cerró los ojos, temblando como una hoja, esperando el momento en que los cascos de Rainbow empezarían a trabajar sobre ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir la primera caricia. A duras penas pudo contener un gemido mientras se esforzaba por mantener las alas quietas y abiertas. Notó como los cascos viajaban entre el mar de plumas, alisando las zonas y buscando las plumas estropeadas que no fueran visibles.

—¡Ah!

Rainbow acababa de usar su boca para arrancar la primera pluma. Solo había sido ligeramente doloroso, pero bastó para que Rainbow la mirase preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sigue.

Tras ese pequeño incidente Rainbow tomó nota y Fluttershy no volvió anotar el menor atisbo de dolor. Eliminado ese inconveniente, la sensación era tan agradable que los nervios de Fluttershy rápidamente desaparecieron. Se preguntó cómo su amiga se habría hecho tan experta. No solo sabía quitar las plumas, sino que además sabía cómo aliviar la tensión de sus músculos y mejorar la circulación. Se había relajado tanto que le costó darse cuenta de que ahora estaba trabajando en su otra ala.

 _Es mucho mejor que cuando voy al spa con Rarity,_ pensó. Aloe y su hermana sabían de la importancia del cuidado de las plumas y trabajaban con eficacia, pero nunca habían conseguido llevarla al mismo nivel de relax que el que actualmente estaba experimentando. ¿Era cosa de Rainbow? ¿O simplemente que ellas no eran pegasos?

—¡Listo! —declaró Rainbow orgullosamente, abandonando la cama de un brinco—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… —agitó sus recién acicaladas alas, sintiendo como un cosquilleo agradable la recorría—. Muchas gracias Rainbow.

—No hay de qué. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si lo haces tú conmigo?

—¿Qué? —si antes se había sentido nerviosa, no era nada comparada a como se sentía ahora.

—Es lo justo, ¿no? -dijo riendo y añadió—. Tampoco tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Sus palabras tenían sentido. Si para Rainbow no había significado nada importante, tampoco debería serlo para ella. Una amiga cuidando de la otra, ¿cierto? Si se negaba quedaría mal, incluso parecería que para ella sí había sido más que un acicalamiento…

—No, lo haré...-musitó.

Satisfecha, Rainbow se tumbó exactamente como había hecho ella hace unos minutos. A simple vista, las alas de Rainbow estaban en mucho mejor estado que las de Fluttershy, como era de esperar, pero fijándose podía ver algunas zonas que necesitaban cuidados. Toda ella temblaba como un flan. _¿Y si le hago daño? ¿Y si se molesta?_ No quería decepcionarla, sobre todo tras lo bien que lo había hecho con ella. Suspiró. Rainbow esperaba, no podía quedarse quieta. Trató de imaginar que eran sus propias alas, que debajo de ella no estaba la pegaso azul más increíble de toda Equestria…

Empezó con su ala derecha, buscando despacio las plumas defectuosas. Al menos no parecía estar causando ninguna molestia y eso le dio ánimos. Una a una, las pocas que estaban estropeadas fueron eliminadas y Fluttershy se decidió a dar un pequeño masaje. Se sorprendió cuando notó la tensión de los músculos que había debajo. Era obvio que Rainbow había estado sometida a mucho estrés en los últimos días. Tímidamente, aplico presión en círculos para tratar de deshacer los nudos y recibió la mirada de Rainbow, que se había girado y asentía con aprobación. Era todo lo que Fluttershy necesitaba para perder el miedo y empezar a disfrutar. Se sentía muy reconfortante estar haciendo esto para Rainbow, saber que la ayudaba de algún modo, de modo que se enfrascó en su tarea sin importarle nada más. Pasada media hora se levantó, satisfecha con su trabajo.

—Ya hemos acabado.

—Lo has hecho muy bien -dijo Rainbow—. Por un instante me recordaste a…

Calló bruscamente y miró a otro lado. Fluttershy la miró sin comprender.

—¿A quién?

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

Eso solo empeoro el sentimiento de Fluttershy. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal. ¿Qué era lo que no quería decirle?

—Por favor Rainbow… si lo he hecho mal o…

—No es eso —negó la otra categóricamente—, es…

La pausa se alargó. Una gota de sudor frío cayo por el cuello de Rainbow. No quería decirlo, pero tampoco podía ocultárselo a Fluttershy.

—Me recordaste a tu madre.

Las dos se miraron unos instantes, en silencio, hasta que Fluttershy sonrió. Se sentía un poco triste, pero no era como lo de su padre. Hace mucho que había asumido su pérdida. Rainbow había estado junto a ella esos días y sus ánimos habían sido una gran ayuda para aceptarlo. Era algo que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

—No pasa nada, está bien. —dijo, tratando de animar a Rainbow.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. —volvió a insistir—. Duele... pero como al principio. La echo mucho de menos —reconoció—, pero ella no quería que estuviese triste. Me dijo antes de morir que quería que yo fuese feliz, que encontrase algo por lo que seguir adelante. —una lágrima solitaria se le escapó al recordarlo—. Ella te apreciaba mucho. —dudó, pero siguió hablando—. Dijo que tenías mucho potencial y me pidió que te cuidara en su lugar.

Rainbow no dijo nada y agacho la cabeza, pero era visible que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Fluttershy entendía perfectamente como se sentía, de modo que le dio tiempo para asumirlo. Las palabras de su madre siempre habían tenido ese efecto en los ponis.

—Tienes razón, no hay motivos para estar tristes —afirmó Rainbow mientras se frotaba los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa—. Vamos a divertirnos. ¿Qué tal si voy a mi casa, cojo el Hundir la Nube y echamos unas partidas?

—Suena bien. —Fluttershy entendió al instante que su amiga necesitaba un momento a solas.

—Volveré pronto.

Flutershy no estaba segura de eso último, pero asintió. Ella iba a estar allí para cuando Rainbow volviera, sin importar cuanto pudiese tardar. La acompañó hasta la puerta y observó como se alejaba lentamente por el camino. Ahora solo le quedaba tener paciencia.


End file.
